krisho: Dont Hate Me Daddy
by doubleAA10
Summary: (CHP 4 UP!) Kris Wu, anak kuliahan yang hendak bertemu dengan calon tunangan yang dijodohkan ortunya tak sengaja bertemu dengan anak kecil di tengah jalan yang memanggilnya daddy. fluff, etc. RnR :D
1. prolog

**Don't Hate Me Daddy**

**Genre: Brothership/ parental relationship **

**Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris &amp; Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho**

**DISCLAIMER: STORIES WRITTEN BY ME, NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE. IDEA TRIGGER BY ANOTHER FANFICTION. **

**Length: Chaptered**

**a/n: ingin mencoba dari dulu kala tapi selalu takut berakhir ke Yaoi, namun aku akan mencoba. T.T cerita ini ngga berat kok, cuma chap ini doank.**

**.**

**#SUKRIS: humor " KRIS PREGNANCY PERIOD" coba baca deh kalo mau ngakak xD**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING (^.^)/**

**#DON'T BE SILENT#**

**.**

**.**

**#PROLOG#**

**.**

*** Joonmyeon pov***

PLAKK!

PRANG!

Raungan dan tangisan wanita serta pecahan kaca semakin terdengar, menimbulkan efek memilukan dan kebisuan bagi setiap pendengarnya, termasuk juga dengan diriku, Joonmyeon.

Diriku yang hanya berusia 4 tahun ini masih tidak tahu apa-apa ketika ayahku tiba-tiba mengurungku di dalam gudang yang sangat gelap, tidak mengizinkanku keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sehingga imajinasiku yang masih sangat terbatas mencoba untuk menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Aku takut, dan aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa tahu apa-apa ketika erangan wanita itu, ibuku, kembali menggema hingga ke ruanganku.

" mo..mommy? mommyyy!" aku coba mengedor-gedor pintu dengan tangan mungilku, memanggil-manggil ibuku tanpa mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, aku berharap dapat mendengar jawaban dari ibuku namun suara wanita itu tidak lagi terdengar.

Sunyiii…

Perlahan pintu gudang itu kembali terbuka, cahaya terang dari luar pun masuk ke dalam penglihatanku dan aku pun melihat sosok ayahku lah yang membukakan pintunya untukku, dengan beberapa titik merah di sekitar baju dan wajahnya namun aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah bekas darah.

" d.. daddy? Di..dimana mommy?" tanyaku dengan mata bulat memerah yang berkaca-kaca, dengan sedikit kesegukkan aku perlahan berjalan keluar dengan kedua kaki mungilku, mencari-cari sosok seseorang yang telah merawatku selama ini sebelum aku berdiri terpaku, menatap ibuku yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan warna merah, pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana.

" daddy? Kenapa mommy tidul dicana?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Aku yang masih tidak mengetahui tentang kematian ibuku hanya menatap penasaran pada mayat yang sudah tidak bergerak tersebut. Namun ketika aku ingin mendekat, ayahku malah mencekal keras pergelangan tangan kananku.

" mommy hanya terlalu lelah sayang, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan dan biarkan mommy beristirahat myeonnie" jawabnya dengan senyum jahat yang terpatri di wajah tampannya, senyum tanpa belas kasih sayang.

" cincaa?! Kita akan jalan-jalan daddy? Holleeyyy! Daddy yang telbaik! myunnie cayang daddy… pai pai mommy!" aku memeluk kaki daddy erat dan mengesekkan wajahku disana, pria itu pun menggenggam tangan kananku dan menuntunku ke mobil seperti biasanya.

" daddy.. kita mau kemana? myunnie mau ke lotte wolld daddyyy!" ujarku girang sambil menghentakkan pantatku di atas tempat dudukku tidak sabaran, aku menatap antusias jalanan yang tidak pernah kulalui sebelumnya.

Aku tidak mengingat betapa jauhnya perjalanan yang kutempuh bersama daddy, yang aku tahu saat aku terbangun dari lelapku, hari sudah sangat malam dan daddy pun menghentikan mobilnya di depan bangunan-bangunan kecil dengan lampu kuning suram yang meneranginya. " myeonnie, sekarang myeonnie jalan ya kesana, temui penduduk disana dan katakan daddy yang menyuruhmu kemari"

Aku menatap daddy ku bingung, ia tidak pernah melepaskanku sendirian sebelumnya, setidaknya tidak di tempat se asing dan segelap ini, intuisi anak kecilku mulai merasa takut. " d..daddy?"

" myeonnie sayang daddy kan?" aku perlahan mengangguk ragu.

Dengan hati was-was aku turun dari mobil dan berjalan pelan ke tempat yang ditujukan daddy, sesekali aku menatap kebelakang, takut kalau mobil daddy akan bergerak dan meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan masuk ke jalan yang cukup sempit itu, dengan rumah-rumah para penduduk yang kumuh di sisi kiri dan kanan jalurnya.

" a..anyong.. pelmicii.. daddy menyuluh myunnie datang kecini"

Beberapa pria dewasa dan wanita tersebut menatap ke arahku lalu menyorakiku dengan kesenangan.

" wow! lihat, anak baru ini manis sekali, kalau ia dijual kita akan kaya!"

" apa kita tidak perlu menunggunya hingga dewasa baru dijual organ tubuhnya?"

" aku rasa dia dijual saja ke rumah pelacur, pasti banyak pelanggan yang mau!"

Berbagai pernyataan yang masih tidak dapat kumengerti itu berputar-putar di dalam otakku, mereka menyentuh tubuhku dengan sangat intim dan itu membuatku memekik, tidak pernah ada orang asing yang menyentuhku seperti itu sebelumnya selain daddy dan mommy. Aku memeluk boneka cinamoroll pemberian mommyku tahun lalu dengan seerat-eratnya, benar-benar dilanda kebingungan dan ketakutan saat melihat berbagai wajah seram itu menatapku seolah aku barang yang antik, terlebih ketika aku mendengar suara mobil yang menjauhiku, itu mobil daddy.

" daddy! Daddy tungguu! Jangan tinggalinn myunnie!" aku menerobos diantara kerumunan orang dewasa itu dan berlari ke arah mobil daddy yang semakin menjauh, pria itu bahkan tidak menatap ke belakang sama sekali dan terus mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkanku yang terjatuh dan menangis meraung raung di belakangnya.

Aku yang masih terduduk di atas tanah perlahan memberanikan diri menatap ke belakang, terlihat olehku pria-pria seram itu mencoba mendekatiku dan menyentuhku, intuisiku yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak benar dengan mereka pun melarikan diri ke jalanan yang gelap dan sepi tanpa seorang pun yang lewat, mereka menertawakanku lagi kemudian mengejarku, membuatku semakin bergetar ketakutan hingga terjatuh ke rawa-rawa namun diriku langsung bangkit dan menerobos ke ladang tanpa lagi menatap ke belakang, dimana tanaman tinggi itu membantuku menutupi tubuhku sehingga dengan mudahnya aku bersembunyi dan meloloskan diri dari tangkapan mereka.

Diriku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berlari tanpa arah tujuan..

Berapa lama aku menunda lapar dan hausku…

Berapa lama aku bahkan tidak membersihkan diriku sendiri..

Dan betapa aku merindukan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuaku…

Namun aku yang naïf ini masih belum mengerti kalau ayahku telah membuangku pun terus percaya bahwa pria itu akan menjemputku suatu saat nanti.

**8 bulan kemudian (3****rd**** pov)**

**latar: suatu jalan kecil di Seoul, awal musim dingin. **

Terlihat seorang pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang tegap dan tinggi berlari-lari kecil dibawah guyuran hujan, Kris Wu namanya. Ia menyembunyikan puncak kepalanya dengan tas ransel yang dibawanya.

" aishh.. kenapa aku lupa membawa mobilku tadi?!" rutuknya kesal karena kecerobohannya yang tidak membawa payung. Ia baru menyelesaikan kelas terakhir di universitasnya dan sekarang ia harus segera menuju ke sebuah restoran Jepang yang cukup berkelas untuk menemui seorang perempuan, yang dijodohkan kedua orang tuanya padanya.

Ya ampun! ia bahkan belum pernah berfikiran untuk berpacaran sama sekali karena akan focus dengan pelajaran kuliahnya terlebih dahulu namun kedua orang tuanya malah menginginkan ia segera bertunangan dengan wanita kelas atas yang merupakan anak tunggal dari kolega perusahaan ayahnya itu.

Phiew..

Kris bingung bagaimana untuk menolak secara halus perempuan tersebut, ia tentu tidak ingin berbuat bodoh hingga dimarahi kedua orang tuanya nanti.

Namja tampan itu bersembunyi dibawah sebuah toko ketika ia merasakan hujan tersebut semakin deras, ia mengosokkan kedua tangannya berusaha menghangatkan dirinya yang semakin menggigil meskipun sudah memakai jaket dan syal tebal, tampaknya ia harus meminta perempuan itu untuk menunggunya lebih lama.

Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya, kedua mata elangnya menangkap sesosok anak kecil berpakaian lusuh berdiri tidak jauh darinya, anak kecil berambut merah berantakan yang panjangnya sebahu itu mengelus-elus lengan super kurusnya. Seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang ketika angin menerpanya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sesekali mengerang kedinginan ketika rintik-rintik hujan yang dibawa angin itu muncrat ke tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil nan putih itu hanya berbalutkan tshirt mickey mouse tipis berwarna kuning yang sudah sangat kotor dan hanya memakai celana pendek di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini, bekas-bekas luka terlihat jelas di sekujur kedua kakinya dan lengan kirinya. Pipi putih kemerahannya yang entah kenapa tetap gembul itu terdapat beberapa noda kehitaman dan hidung mungilnya berwarna merah di ujungnya itu kembang kempis pengaruh cuaca buruk.

" h..hatsyiiih"

Melihat anak kecil itu semakin meringkuk kedinginan membuat Kris menjadi tidak tega, ia perlahan mengeluarkan jaket extra yang dibawanya dari ranselnya dan menyampirkannya pada pundak mungil itu, tidak memperdulikan jaketnya yang sungguh sangat kebesaran itu akan menenggelamkan sosok kecil tersebut.

" ini pakailah, kau kedinginan bukan? Tidak usah dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa kok" kris berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya lalu menyelimutinya dengan jaket miliknya dan mengancingkan kancing teratas agar jaket tersebut tidak terlepas dari tubuh anak itu.

Perlahan anak mungil yang daritadi meringkuk seraya memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya sendiri pun menengadah, membuat Kris tanpa sadar meneguk ludah ketika sepasang mata angelic yang besar menatapnya tanpa berkedip, begitu polos dan suci.

_**indah-** _itulah kesan pertama yang Kris dapatkan ketika menatap sosok malaikat kecil tersebut.

" d.. daddy… daddy!"

dipeluknya erat leher jangkung itu hingga membuat sang empunya terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget. Kris mendadak bingung ketika menemukan anak tersebut tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'daddy' dan mendekapnya erat lalu menangis kesegukkan di ceruk leher kanannya, yang menahan rindu selama 8 bulan dan berharap suatu hari daddy nya akan menjemputnya, kini harapannya telah terkabul ketika melihat daddynya kini berada di hadapannya.

" hiks.. jangan ninggalin myeonnie.. lagi ya.. hikss..myeonnie rindu daddy.. myeonnie sayang daddy"

**TBC/ DEL?**

Lagi-lagi buat ff baru #plak, aku minta dihajar kali ya belum namatin satu buat seribu -.-"

Bagaimana tanggapan readers terhadap ff ini?


	2. Chapter 1

**sDONT HATE ME DADDY**

**Warning:**** fluff, typos, bahasa tidak baku, EYD berantakan**

**Rated: T/K+**

**Disclaimer: **Expression (Storyline and storyboard) ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Idea triggered by another fanfiction.

**.PROMOSI.**

**#SUKRIS: **yang suka Kris dinistakan, silahkan baca **" KRIS' PREGNANCY PERIOD" k+, humor**

**#HUNKAICHANLU: **RATED** M **4 SOME** ONE-SHOT "KAI'S TRUTH AND DARE PLAY" kai!uke **

**.**

**~^^Happy Reading^^~**

**#DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE#**

**.**

**.**

**#CHAPTER 1 STARTS!#**

" Hiks.. jangan ninggalin myeonnie.. lagi ya.. hiks.. myeonnie rindu daddy.. myeonnie sayang daddy"

Kris menyerngitkan alis matanya bingung, ia tidak menyangka anak yang tidak ia kenal tersebut akan memeluknya dan terlebih memanggilnya 'daddy' berulang kali sambil kesegukkan, suara parau anak kecil itu sangat lemah dan bergetar, membuat Kris yang memang berhati lembut itu berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak berbalik memeluk tubuh ringkih itu untuk menenangkannya, meski nyatanya Kris begitu tidak suka dengan anak kecil.

Namja tampan menolehkan kepalanya panic untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, beruntunglah Kris karena tiada seseorang pun yang lewat di jalan kecil ini, kalau tidak ia pasti mendapat masalah besar karena diduga membuang anak kandungnya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa mempunyai anak sebesar ini? selama ini ia bahkan belum pernah berpacaran sekali pun apalagi meniduri seorang perempuan, untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh perempuan saja ia pun enggan. Bagaimanapun Kris merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga terpandang, jadi sangatlah tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal yang senonoh yang akan mencemarkan nama baik keluarganya.

" siapa namamu? Myuu..myunnie? dengar yah.. aku bukan daddymu"

Kris menarik kerah tshirt Joonmyeon dari belakang berupaya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat anak mungil tersebut, namun Joonmyeon masih bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya yang sudah sangat nyaman, dengan masih kesegukkan, di pelukan yang ia kira sang ayah.

" yah! Berhentilah menangis! Kau akan mengotori kemejaku anak kecil!"

Kris yang mulai merasa risih karena merasa ceruk leher serta kerah kemejanya mulai basah oleh air mata Joonmyeon pun dengan tidak sengaja mendorong bahu Joonmyeon reflek hingga pelukan anak kecil itu akhirnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, Joonmyeon yang tubuhnya sangat ringan pun dengan mudahnya terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di atas aspal dengan keras.

Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti Kris ketika ia melihat makhluk mungil itu meringis kesakitan seraya meniup-niup kecil luka baru di sekitar siku kanannya yang memerah dan terkelupas karena terserempet aspal, namun Joonmyeon kecil yang sudah merasakan rintangan dunia selama 8 bulan ini terlalu kuat untuk tidak menangis hanya karena luka ringan tersebut. Anak berkulit pucat itu hanya menunduk dalam diam dengan kedua mata yang masih merah meski sudah berhenti menangis, ia tidak berani melihat mata elang Kris yang menatapnya tajam seolah hendak memarahinya, yang ia bahkan tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sehingga membuat daddynya membentaknya padahal Joonmyeon hanya ingin melepaskan rindu kepada daddy tersayangnya.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya lelah, moodnya yang daritadi buruk karena pengaruh cuaca dan berita tentang pertunangannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi setelah bertemu dengan anak kecil yang masih terduduk di hadapannya ini. Kris perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Joonmyeon dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, tidak memperdulikan hujan rintik-rintik yang belum reda. Menurut insting Kris, akan lebih baik bila ia segera menjauh dari anak kecil itu sebelum ia mendapatkan sebuah masalah baru, meski setengah dari hatinya terasa sedikit janggal karena meninggalkan anak kecil yang terluka tersebut seorang diri.

" daddy.. daddy mau kemana? Myeonnie mau ikuttt~"

Kris tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil mengejarnya lalu menggapai tangan kanannya erat dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang membeku, kebiasaan Joonmyeon pada daddynya yang tidak berubah meski 8 bulan telah berlalu.

" sudah kubilang kau salah orang anak kecil.. aku bukan daddymu dan aku tidak punya anak" erang Kris frustasi sambil mengelus wajah tampannya sendiri dengan kesal, ia melirik Joonmyeon menggunakan ujung mata elangnya menatap malaikat mungil itu membalas menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, khas anak kecil yang polos.

Joonmyeon mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata bulatnya sebentar, yang Kris harap itu merupakan pertanda bahwa anak kecil itu dapat menalar apa yang ia telah katakan, namun sedetik berikutnya, keinginannya harus Kris kubur dalam-dalam saat Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar kepadanya dan tanpa ragu mendekatkan sebelah pipinya pada paha kanan Kris.

" Dadddyyy!" ulangnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya untuk sekian kalinya, rasanya sia-sia saja ia berbicara kepada anak kecil yang ia rasa idiot ini, anak kecil ini mungkin saja mengidap penyakit autis atau keterbelakangan mental sehingga tidak mengerti apa yang ia jelaskan.

Eh.. tunggu dulu…

Ia menatap lebih lekat anak kecil berwajah malaikat yang masih tersenyum lebar tersebut, beberapa detik kemudian Kris menyengir tipis ketika suatu ide menghampiri pikirannya, sepertinya Tuhan sangat berbaik hati padanya hari ini sehingga mengirimkan sesosok malaikat yang dapat membantu masalahnya.

" myunnie mau ikut makan malam?"

Joonmyeon yang mendengar kata 'makan' langsung menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang dengan mata angelic yang berbinar-binar, ia memang sudah merasa sangat lapar dan seingatnya terakhir kali ia mendapat makanan adalah tiga hari yang lalu, itu pun bisa dikatakan ia beruntung karena ada ahjumma yang memberikannya sebungkus nasi sisa dengan ayam goreng yang sudah dingin.

Kris melirik jam tangannya sekilas, sepertinya ia dapat meminta calon tunangannya untuk menunggunya sedikit lebih lama seraya mengetik sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya pada layar handphonenya kepada perempuan tersebut, lengan satunya lagi dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh mungil Joonmyeon yang reflek mengalungkan kedua lengan kurusnya pada leher jenjang Kris.

" yey! Makann! Daddy memang yang terbaikk.. hehehee" Kris tanpa sadar pun ikut terkekeh melihat kelakuan Joonmyeon yang lugu, anak kecil itu mengepakkan kedua tangannya dengan antusias sambil melonjak-lonjak kecil dengan pantatnya yang ditahan oleh lengan kekar Kris.

Sebelum Kris mengantarkan Joonmyeon ke restoran Jepang, tentu saja Kris mengajak Joonmyeon untuk melakukan grooming total terlebih dahulu, ia menyuruh hairstylist untuk memotong serta menata rambut panjang Joonmyeon dan meminta butik langganannya untuk memilihkan baju formal untuk Joonmyeon. Anak manis itu hanya bisa ber-wow ria ketika dipakaikan kemeja hijau berlengan panjang dan celana jeans deep blue yang panjang dan ketat dilengkapi dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan tali suspender merah, belum pernah ia memakaikan baju semahal dan sekeren ini sebelumnya, mengingat latar belakang kedua orang tuanya yang financialnya pas-pasan.

" daddy.. myeonnie kerenn yahhh! Gomawoo daddy~" Joonmyeon mengetukkan ujung sepatu baby Conversenya yang warnanya merupakan perpaduan antara tosca dan baby blue itu sambil berputar-putar sesekali berkacak pinggang di depan cermin, senyum kegembiraan tidak henti-hentinya terpatri di wajah manis Joonmyeon.

Kris yang curi-curi tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dari Joonmyeon pun berdehem dengan elegantnya ketika beberapa pasang mata staff butik yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersebut menatapnya dalam seolah menuntut penjelasan, Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sembari berbisik berulang-ulang " dia bukan anakku.. sungguh.."

" daddy.. myeonnie laparrr~" rengek Joonmyeon manja sambil berlari-lari kecil mendekati daddynya yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan salah satu staff.

" hmm.. baiklah.. sekarang kita pergi makan ne?"

Kris yang merasakan Joonmyeon kecil menarik-narik kain celananya dari bawah pun membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan tersebut hingga ke depan dadanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, entah sadar ataupun tidak sadar, Kris perlahan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan kecil Joonmyeon, seperti rangkulan kedua lengan Joonmyeon pada lehernya, detakan jantung Joonmyeon yang berhimpitan dengan dadanya, rasa hangat pada sekujur tubuhnya saat Joonmyeon memeluknya erat untuk menggeser posisi duduknya di atas lengan kekarnya, ataupun gesekkan manja pipi tembam Joonmyeon pada ceruk lehernya.

* * *

Terlihat seorang perempuan jelita berambut pendek tengah menatap jam tangannya dengan kesal, ia mengerutu pelan sesekali menatap ke arah pintu restoran yang tertutup. Sudah satu setengah jam ia menunggu sendiri di dalam restoran tersebut, hingga seluruh makanan sudah terhidang di hadapannya namun sosok yang ditunggunya masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, padahal hujan sudah lama berhenti dan makanan pun sudah dingin.

Clank!

Perempuan itu reflek melihat ke arah pintu saat lonceng pintu berbunyi menandakan ada yang masuk. Ia tersenyum manis ketika melihat sosok seseorang pria bertubuh 190cm yang sudah lama ditunggunya itu masuk ke dalam seraya membungkukkan kepalanya sopan saat kedua mata elangnya menangkap perempuan tersebut, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Tiffany, sebagaimana diceritakan oleh kedua orang tuanya, melambai kepadanya mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Namun senyum perempuan itu perlahan sirna berganti dengan rasa penasaran saat melihat sosok anak kecil yang digandeng erat oleh Kris.

" anyong… maaf membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu, aku harus menjemput anak ini dari kelas les nya"

Tiffany mengangguk mengerti, ia mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk di seberangnya lalu beralih pada anak kecil yang dibawa Kris. Karena tempat duduk restoran itu berbentuk U, Joonmyeon harus merangkak ke tengah dan duduk diantara Kris dan Tiffany yang memblokir jalur keluarnya.

" adikmu? Siapa namanya? Dia manis sekali Kris" ujar Tiffany gemas sambil mengelus rambut curly Joonmyeon yang berwarna kemerahan.

Joonmyeon menatap Tiffany sebentar lalu tersenyum manis kepadanya seolah dirinya tahu ia sedang dipuji.

" terima kasih noona… myeonnie manis sama kayak daddy yang tampannn sekaliii" balas Joonmyeon kegirangan seraya mengamit lengan Kris yang berada disebelahnya sambil menekankan kata 'daddy', hal itu seperti menjelaskan secara implisit kepada Tiffany kalau ia merupakan anak dari Kris, daddynya. Joonmyeon dari dulu memang sering dielu-elukan karena wajahnya yang sungguh sangat mengemaskan, sempurna persis seperti wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"d..dia.." perempuan itu tidak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya, kerongkongannya terasa kering dan tercekat hingga ia terlalu takut untuk membuka suaranya. Tiffany perlahan memaksakan sebuah senyum seraya memindahkan tatapannya dari Joonmyeon untuk menatap Kris dalam seolah menuntut penjelasannya, sirat kekecewaan terlihat jelas di kedua obsidiannya.

Kris tersenyum tipis dengan tenang membalas senyum penuh keterpaksaan perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya, inilah yang ia inginkan, ia memang berencana untuk membawa Joonmyeon agar perempuan tersebut jatuh ke dalam actingnya dan Joonmyeon, ia ingin menghalau Tiffany dengan cara yang lembut, agar membuat perempuan itu menyerah kepada dirinya secara baik-baik.

" benar… dia anakku satu-satunya yang paling berharga… mian.. sepertinya kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah bercerita kalau aku memiliki seorang anak karena aku selalu merahasiakannya"

Runtuh sudah harapan Tiffany untuk mendapatkan Kris, perempuan itu memang sudah menyukai Kris sejak kedua orang tuanya memperlihatkan foto Kris setahun yang lalu, namun Tiffany tidak berani untuk menemui Kris terlebih dahulu karena ia ingin Kris focus kepada kuliahnya, ia kini baru akan mencoba mendekatkan diri kepada Kris ketika namja jangkung itu sudah mencapai semester ke lima dan akan menamatkan kuliah bachelor nya 8 bulan mendatang namun ia tidak menduga lelaki yang ditaksirnya merupakan seorang duda, atau setidaknya pernah menghamili perempuan lain di luar nikah dan Kris memenangkan hak asuhnya, menurut persepsinya.

Kris dapat melihat sebulir air mata mengalir dari pipi pucat perempuan itu, yang tengah menangisi patah hatinya. Tiffany dengan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, namun sebelum ia meninggalkan Kris yang masih duduk tenang di tempat duduknya, yeoja tersebut melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya dengan menampar pipi kiri Kris dengan tangan bergetar, menyisakan bercak kemerahan pada permukaan putih tersebut

" kau jahat Kris… hiks.. kau jahat"

Joonmyeon hanya bisa melihat dalam diam, tidak mengerti saat perempuan itu berlari keluar dari restoran tersebut, menyisakan Kris yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya, bahkan menoleh ke belakang pun tidak. Anak manis itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari bayangan yeoja yang menghilang di balik kaca restoran itu pada daddynya, perlahan ia merangkak mendekati Kris dan mengelus pipi kiri daddynya yang masih memerah perih.

" daddy.. sakitt?"

Kris yang sudah berhenti melamun itu perlahan menunduk ke bawah untuk menemukan wajah khawatir Joonmyeon, anak kecil itu terus menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulat kemerahan yang memelas, seperti dirinya sendiri yang merasa sakitnya saat melihat daddynya tersakiti, pun terus mengelus sayang pipi daddynya berharap dapat mengurangi perihnya.

Pria tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum menenangkan kepada Joonmyeon, ia tanpa sadar meremas tangan mungil Joonmyeon yang masih setia membelai pipi kirinya

" daddy tidak apa-apa myeonnie.. gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan daddy" jawab Kris dengan tulus, ia yang mulai merasa nyaman dengan panggilan Joonmyeon kepadanya pun perlahan membiasakan dirinya memakai panggilan yang serupa. Tanpa disadarinya hatinya sendiri melambung jauh tiap suara angelic Joonmyeon yang lembut dan merdu yang terus memanggilnya 'daddy', meletupkan buncahan perasaan bangga yang dirasakan seorang ayah.

" ayo makan myeonnie, bukankah tadi kau lapar?"

Kris memangku menyamping Joonmyeon ketika ia melihat anak kecil itu dengan susah payah mematahkan sumpitnya, mungkin insting seorang ayah. Ia menyumpit sebuah sushi tamago mentaiyaki dan perlahan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecil Joonmyeon, membuat anak kecil itu mengunyah dengan pipi gembung yang penuh.

" enyakkkkk.. dwaddy inyi apah?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan mulut penuh hingga kedua matanya sipit berbentuk bulan sabit sambil memainkan sumpit daddy nya.

" aish..kau ini! kalau makan jangan bicara… ini sushi" nasihat Kris geli seraya mengelap nasi di sekitar bibir Joonmyeon karena muncrat keluar saat anak kecil itu bercerocos, lama kelamaan ia menjadi gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan unik Joonmyeon.

Anak itu menyengir lebar tanpa merasa bersalah lalu menggunakan tangannya mengamit sebuah salmon sushi dan mendekatkannya tepat di depan bibir tebal Kris yang berada di atasnya.

" daddy.. makannn~"

Pertama-tama Kris menggelengkan kepalanya menolak makanan tersebut karena merasa malu disuapi anak kecil, namun setelah melihat disekelilingnya tiada seorang yang melihat ia pun perlahan sok jaim membuka mulutnya lebar, membiarkan kedua tangan mungil itu menolak makanan tersebut masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

" enak?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran.

" enakkkk!"

Joonmyeon bertepuk tangan girang khas anak kecil umur 4 tahun seolah telah menuntaskan misi besar. Kris mengelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa berhenti menatap sosok aktif malaikat mungil yang berada di pangkuannya.

" apakah seperti ini perasaannya menjadi seorang ayah?" tanya Kris dalam hati.

Kris tanpa sadar mengelus rambut curly Joonmyeon dengan sayang sesekali menutup kedua matanya untuk menghirup rambut berwangikan strawberry itu dalam. Selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang adik dan dirinya pun tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil karena menurutnya anak kecil itu sangat ribut, cengeng dan menyebalkan, namun berbeda halnya dengan Joonmyeon. Sosok mungil itu terasa begitu menenangkan terutama ketika Joonmyeon memperlihatkan senyum angelicnya serta alunan tawanya yang lembut seperti alunan music yang indah di telinga Kris. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat Kris merasa sangat nyaman dan hatinya semakin menghangat ketika bersama dengan Joonmyeon selama beberapa jam ini.

Ya…

… hanya beberapa jam…

Perlahan senyum Kris memudar, ia harus sadar diri bahwa meskipun Joonmyeon memanggilnya 'daddy' tetap saja Kris tidak boleh melupakan fakta kalau Joonmyeon merupakan orang asing yang tidak sedarah daging dengannya dan ia harus segera mengembalikan Joonmyeon kepada pemiliknya, mungkin saja kedua orang tua Joonmyeon sedang panik mencarinya sekarang dan ia tentu tidak ingin ditangkap karena membawa pergi anak orang lain.

" haaahh….."

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu Kris menghela nafasnya lelah.

* * *

" daddy~ kita mau kemana?"

Joonmyeon mengusap kedua mata sayunya yang sudah hampir tertutup seraya menguap lebar, mengantuk setelah makan malam, ketika Kris menggenggam tangan kirinya menyeberangi jalan kecil.

Joonmyeon berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang sangat berat ketika Kris tidak kunjung membalas pertanyaannya, meski jalannya sudah sempoyongan oleh kadar kantuk yang berlebihan, Joonmyeon kurang lebih masih bisa menangkap tulisan hangul dari bangunan yang menurutnya besar di hadapannya.

" daddy.. kenapa kita ke kantor polisi?" Joonmyeon langsung berhenti melangkah meski sedikit terseret-seret oleh Kris yang daritadi memang berjalan di depannya, insting rasa takut yang berkelebihan membuatnya terjaga dari rasa kantuknya, hati Joonmyeon mulai berdegup kencang dan nafasnya mulai tercekat ketika Kris masih ragu membalas pertanyaannya.

Kris berbalik ke belakang untuk menemukan anak kecil itu menatapnya lekat dengan mata kemerahan yang mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan bergetar menahan isak, kedua tangan mungilnya masih dengan segenap kekuatan kecilnya menarik kain kemeja dan tangan kanan Kris, memohon dalam diam agar pria itu berhenti melangkah.

Joonmyeon yang perlahan mengingat kembali pecahan-pecahan memori 8 bulan yang lalu pun semakin mendekap erat tubuh Kris hingga membuat namja tampan itu menyadari betapa bergetarnya kedua tangan Joonmyeon, tidak, melainkan seluruh tubuhnya. Anak kecil itu sangat ketakutan disebabkan oleh traumanya yang dulu ditorehkan sang ayah, Joonmyeon merasakan dejavu semakin menghantuinya dan menurutnya kejadian ini sama persis seperti neraka delapan bulan yang lalu yang pernah dilaluinya, daddynya akan membawanya pergi lagi ke tempat yang asing, tempat yang mengerikan, dan yang paling menakutkan bagi Joonmyeon ketika ia menyadari bahwa daddynya akan menghilang dari hadapannya untuk sekali lagi dan Joonmyeon paling tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, tidak untuk ke dua kalinya.

" d..dad..dy… daddy.. akan ninggalin.. myeonnie lagi?"

Kris tertegun, ia tidak menyangka Joonmyeon akan menanyakan hal itu padanya, apakah sebuah insting anak kecil? Kris tidak tahu, yang dapat kris nalarkan dari pertanyaan Joonmyeon adalah kini ia mengetahui kalau Joonmyeon merupakan anak yang terbuang, dibuang oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu menatap iba Joonmyeon yang sekarang terlihat sangat lemah, pasrah dan tidak berdaya, namun berupaya menggenggam satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa, daddynya. Anak kecil itu berupaya menggapai kemeja Kris dengan sebelah tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada samping paha Kris, meminta belas kasihan, namun setangguh apapun Joonmyeon kecil untuk berusaha tidak menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya, Kris tetap dapat menangkap isakan demi isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil Joonmyeon yang kini bergetar.

" a..apa daddy.. sudah tidak sayang lagi.. ya sama myeonnie? Hiks.. Apa karena.. myeonnie nakal?"

" jadi Myeonnie harus..hiks.. tunggu berapa lama lagi.. hiks.. supaya daddy jemput myeonnie lagi?"

Berbagai pertanyaan beruntun dari Joonmyeon tidak mampu Kris jawab, namja tampan itu merasa hatinya remuk redam mendengar pertanyaan memilukan Joonmyeon, anak polos yang bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya hingga dirinya dibuang oleh orang tuanya, sungguh kejam.

Betapa Kris sangat ingin memeluk tubuh kecil Joonmyeon yang bahunya masih bergetar naik-turun, menghalau segala duka di ulu anak yang belum genap berusia 5 tahun tersebut, Joonmyeon hanya salah satu dari ribuan anak lainnya yang kurang beruntung, dimana di belahan dunia lain masih sangat banyak anak yang berbahagia mendapat hujanan kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibunya.

" daddyy..."

Joonmyeon perlahan menaikkan wajahnya yang masih berlelehan air mata, menatap daddy nya sendu namun anak kecil itu mampu mengukir sebuah senyuman, senyuman angelic yang paling disukai Kris. Namja tampan itu tercekat ketika ia menangkap sebulir kristal indah mengalir kembali membasahi pipi kanan Joonmyeon.

" myeonnie sayangg sekali sama daddy.."

Setelah mengucapkan sebait kalimat tersebut dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, Joonmyeon yang tidak mau ditarik ke kantor polisi itu pun berusaha menarik tangan kirinya sekuat tenaga, namun karena Kris kurang focus, ia dengan reflek melepaskan genggaman tangan Joonmyeon. Meskipun anak manis itu tidak tahu setelah ini, kapan lagi ia akan bertemu dengan daddynya, ia terus berlari ketakutan menjauhi Kris yang berusaha mengejarnya, menurut penalaran anak kecilnya yang dulu sering ditontonnya di berita, kantor polisi jauh lebih menakutkan dan mengerikan penuh dengan penjara-penjara gelap.

" yaa! Myeonniee! Jangan lari… aishhh!"

Kris berusaha mengejar sosok kecil itu hingga ke ujung jalan, namun isakan Joonmyeon lamban laun tidak lagi terdengar olehnya, ditambah dengan matanya yang agak minus sehingga membuatnya susah mencari Joonmyeon di tengah kegelapan.

" myeonnie! Keluarlahh.. ayo pulang dengan daddy!" jerit Kris dengan panik namun hanya angin malam yang membalasnya, percuma saja ia menjerit hingga suaranya serak, Joonmyeon sudah berada di luar jangkauannya. Kris mulai berhenti berlari ketika dadanya mulai terasa sakit, kekurangan pasokan oksigen di tengah cuaca malam yang dinginnya sudah menjadi minus. Dengan langkah tersendat-sendat ia masih berusaha mencari Joonmyeon hingga di kerumunan dedaunan, berharap dapat menemukan joonmyeon yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit lamanya namja tampan itu tidak menemukan Joonmyeon di daerah yang sama, ia pun akhirnya menyerah. Kris tidak dapat memaksakan kehendaknya untuk mencari Joonmyeon kalau anak kecil itu sendiri tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya, lagipula sejak awal Joonmyeon memang ia temukan di jalanan bukan?

Kris mendengus sedih, ia menatap nanar sekelilingnya yang gelap untuk terakhir kalinya, berharap untuk menemukan batang hidung Joonmyeon namun sepertinya permintaannya tidak diindahkan Tuhan. Kris menengadah untuk memberi luang bagi dadanya untuk bernafas, yang kini masih terasa sesak hingga kesulitan bernafas, ditatapnya dengan mata berair pada langit gelap dengan beberapa bintang yang bercahaya redup yang seolah menertawakan kekhilafannya, seharusnya ia tidak mengantarkan joonmyeon kemari, membuatnya ketakutan dan kini ia menghilang.

" myeonnie.. kau dimana? kembalilah pada daddy..."

Kris sungguh sangat menyesalinya, ia teringat, ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Joonmyeon.

* * *

Kris pulang ke rumah dengan uring-uringan, sepanjang perjalanan otaknya tidak berhenti memikirkan Joonmyeon, tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan Joonmyeon sekarang, apakah Joonmyeon masih menangis atau ketakutan, apakah Joonmyeon mempunyai tempat berteduh di cuaca yang sangat dingin, apa Joonmyeon mempunyai persediaan makanan untuk sarapan esok, atau apakah ia tidak diganggu oleh orang-orang jahat terlebih diculik dan dijual ke pelelangan manusia. Kris langsung menggelengkan kepalanya membayangkan opsi terakhir, ia sungguh berharap Joonmyeon akan baik-baik saja di luar sana.

Namja tersebut melepaskan seluarnya dan merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di atas sofa ruang tamunya seraya mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri yang membeku. Keadaan rumah Kris yang sangat sepi membuat Kris mengantuk, mati-matian ia berusaha membuka kedua matanya namun rasa berat pada kelopak matanya membuatnya terlelap ke alam mimpi, dengan tersenyum tipis memimpikan senyuman Joonmyeon yang memenuhi relung memorinya selama beberapa jam silam.

Thud!

Kris perlahan terbangun ketika lengannya tidak sengaja menggeser remote teve yang terletak di sisinya hingga terjatuh dan membuat televisi di hadapannya menyala. Namja tampan itu mengerutkan alis matanya ketika mendengar suara gemuruh dari luar rumahnya serta sedikit gemeletuk meja kaca yang terletak di sisinya, hingga perlahan ia pun membukakan kelopak matanya, ia berbalik ke samping untuk menemukan televisinya menyala terang dengan wanita yang sedang membroadcast cuaca pada malam ini.

_**Musim dingin yang ekstrim kembali menerpa Korea Selatan. Badai salju menghantam kota Seoul dan sekitarnya, badai salju diramalkan akan berhenti pada pukul 05.50 kst. Dihimbau bagi para pengguna jalan untuk tidak keluar…**_

Namja tampan yang masih tergolek di atas sofa itu reflek berdiri ketika mendengar broadcast tersebut, hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di otakknya sekarang " myeonnie".

Kris menoleh ke jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dua setengah jam ia tertidur dengan lelapnya dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan Joonmyeon berkeliaran di luar seorang diri. Kris langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar rumah, ia bahkan lupa untuk memakaikan kembali syal, jaket bahkan kemejanya, hanya berpolo shirt hitam tipis ia dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki mobilnya dan menstarter kendaraannya yang mulai tertimbun salju setinggi 25 cm.

" myeonnie.. semoga kau baik-baik saja…" doa Kris dalam hati seraya melajukan mobilnya di tempat terakhir ia berpisah dengan Joonmyeon.

Kris memutari jalan kecil itu selama tiga kali namun ia masih tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Joonmyeon di sekitarnya. Kris yang kalap berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya, mencoba berfikir di mana Joonmyeon berada, dengan tubuh kecil seperti itu Joonmyeon tidak mungkin dapat berjalan terlalu jauh, terutama di cuaca dingin seperti itu.

Dengan menggerakan mobilnya pelan, Kris terus menoleh ke kiri dan kanan jalanan tersebut dengan panik, berharap untuk menemukan sebuah titik terang. Tidak lama kemudian ia menemukan sebuah taman kecil yang tidak jauh letaknya dari kantor polisi. Dengan berandalkan insting, Kris menepikan mobilnya dan berlari ke taman yang sudah sangat tertimbun salju tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat tempat bermain kanak-kanak yang bahkan pasirnya pun mengeras karena timbunan salju.

" myeonnieee? Kau disini?!"

Kris menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat gelap dan sepi selain salju putih yang terus menerus menghantam tubuhnya dengan derasnya, tidak tampak tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam taman tersebut. Kris sudah hendak melangkah menjauh ketika kedua mata elangnya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah tempat berbentuk bulat dengan lubang-lubang kecil di sekelilingnya, dan sebuah lubang besar yang biasa dapat dimasuki untuk anak-anak seukuran Joonmyeon. Entah feeling apa yang menyuruh kris untuk melangkahkan kakinya kesana, ia mendekati shelter tersebut dengan susah payah karena terdorong badai salju lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat isinya.

" myeonnie?!" alangkah kagetnya Kris ketika ia akhirnya menemukan sosok yang sangat dicarinya itu bergelung erat di dalam sana dengan lapisan salju tebal tertimbun di sekelilingnya, anak kecil itu bahkan menggenggam erat satu-satunya mantel tebal Kris yang menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya yang sudah membeku, sedikit tertutup oleh salju yang menumpuknya.

Kris dengan terengah-engah menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya, dengan penuh kehati-hatian mengusap sisa bongkahan salju di atas kepala Joonmyeon lalu mengoyangkan tubuh Joonmyeon yang sudah terbujur kaku di atas kedua pahanya

" myeonnie.. ireonaa.. daddy disini myeonnie…" pintanya dengan suara yang sangat bergetar.

Namja tampan itu berusaha menghangatkan kedua tangan Joonmyeon yang sedingin es situ dengan mengusap-usapkannya lalu menghembus-hembuskannya tanpa jeda, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya, mungkin perasaan bersalah sungguh menyelimuti hatinya kini, atau perasaan akan takut kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti seolah Joonmyeon benar-benar merupakan anak dari darah dagingnya sendiri, Kris tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau dirinya akan kehilangan Joonmyeon, Joonmyeonnya yang berharga.

" maafkan daddy… daddy.. tidak bisa.. menjagamu dengan benar myeonnie"

Setitik air mata penyesalan jatuh membahasi tangan putih Joonmyeon, bersamaan pula dengan pergerakan tangan dingin tersebut yang membuat Kris tersentak kaget, ia mendapati mata angelic Joonmyeon perlahan terbuka dan memandangnya sayu.

" d..daddyy…."

Suara parau yang lemah itu mampu mengalahkan suara badai salju di telinga Kris, bibir pucat yang pecah-pecah itu terbuka pelan lalu memberikan senyum lemahnya seraya membalas lemah genggaman hangat tangan Kris pada kedua tangan mungilnya yang kaku.

" ehehe.. myeonnie senang.. kali ini.. bisa ketemu daddy secepat ini… jangan ninggalin.. myeonnie lagi yah daddy"

**-Myeonnie harus tunggu berapa lama lagi.. hiks.. supaya daddy jemput myeonnie lagi?-**

Sekelebat pernyataan Joonmyeon seketika membuat Kris tidak mampu membendung tangisnya, ia merasa sangat jahat membiarkan Joonmyeon mengalami masa pahit itu untuk kedua kalinya, belum lagi saat ia tega membuang Joonmyeon ke kantor polisi, padahal belum tentu para polisi akan memperlakukan joonmyeon dengan baik.

" maafkan daddy.. maaf.. myeonnie.. hiks.. daddy berjanji.. tidak akan meninggalkan myeonnie lagi.. hiks.. syukurlah... kau selamat.. hiks.. kau masih hidup myeonnie.."

Kris lantas memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dengan erat, berbagi kesedihan dan kehangatan pada tubuh yang masih sangat membeku tersebut. Joonmyeon menutup matanya kembali saat hangat mulai menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia pun perlahan membalas pelukan daddynya yang sungguh sangat nyaman dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kris, tidak luput dari tiap isakan daddy nya seiring dengan dekapan daddynya yang mengetat pada tubuh kecilnya. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah Joonmyeon, ia tidak ingat apakah pelukan daddy nya selalu terasa sangat aman dan nyaman seperti ini, namun yang ia tahu ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan daddy nya kini.

" dad..dy… dinginn~"

Kris menghela nafas lega mengetahui Joonmyeon baik-baik saja di dalam dekapannya, ia menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum lembut sembari mengangkat Joonmyeon ke pelukannya karena anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada dada bidang Kris yang hangat. " baiklah.. ayo kita pulang myeonnie… nanti akan daddy buatkan susu coklat hangat"

Sesampainya di kediaman Wu, namja tampan itu bergegas menghangatkan air panas dan memandikan tubuh mungil Joonmyeon, seketika tubuh Joonmyeon yang tadinya masih agak membeku pun berhenti menggigil, pipi tembemnya mulai memerah kembali begitu juga dengan kedua belah bibirnya, anak kecil itu malah sudah bisa terkikik kesenangan ketika berhasil menyemprotkan segenggam air ke wajah tampan kris.

" daddy… kenapa bajunya tidak dilepas? ayo mandi sama-sama" ajak Joonmyeon dengan pout kesal yang terpatri di wajah manisnya, ia merengut karena cuma dirinya yang dimandikan daddy nya padahal ia mau bermain-main air dengan daddynya di dalam bath tub.

Kris akhirnya mengalah ketika Joonmyeon yang keras kepala itu tidak mau melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya sebelum Kris menanggalkan pakaiannya dan ikut menyemplung ke dalam bath tub bersamanya. Namja tampan itu pun akhirnya polos tanpa busana dan perlahan duduk di dalam bath tub berisi air hangat, dengan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya kegirangan dengan menekan bebek karet hingga air menyembur kembali dari moncong bebek tersebut ke wajah tampannya.

" aishh.. dasar anak nakal ini.. awas yahh!"

" aaaaa.. daddy… da..ddyyy.. ampunnn! Ahahahaa" tawa indah itu mengalun di dalam kamar mandi mewah tersebut ketika Kris menyerang pinggul Joonmyeon dan mengelitik anak kecil itu hingga kewalahan.

Joonmyeon yang sudah lelah tertawa itu pun bersandar di dada bidang daddy nya, Kris yang memangku anak kecil itu pun dengan senang hati memijit leher dan bahu Joonmyeon yang masih sedikit kaku. Anak manis itu perlahan berbalik menatap lengan Kris yang terdapat tattoo naga besar di bagian atasnya, Joonmyeon menyerngit bingung, seingatnya daddynya dulu tidak mempunyai benda aneh di lengannya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran anak kecil itu pun menekan-nekan bicept Kris tepat di tattoo naga tersebut.

" daddy.. dragonnya kerennn" ujar Joonmyeon dengan mata berbinar-binar ketika bisep Kris yang bergerak-gerak menyabuni tubuhnya itu membentuk rahang naga yang seperti membuka tutup, seolah bergerak meskipun dalam bentuk tattoo.

"rawwwuurr!"

Kris dengan usil mendekatkan lengannya sambil menggerakkan ototnya berulang-ulang pada wajah Joonmyeon hingga membuat anak kecil itu terpekik ketakutan karena berfikir mulut naga tersebut seolah akan memakannya.

" uuhhh.. daddy nakallll!"

Kris kembali tertawa lepas ketika Joonmyeon memukul-mukul dada lebarnya dengan kesal, ia tidak menyangka rumahnya yang selama ini sepi akan terasa lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran sesosok anak kecil yang mampu menceriakan hari-harinya.

.

" daddy.. peluk myeonnie nee? Myeonnie tidak bisa tidurr~" rengek Joonmyeon yang sudah bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur Kris yang king size.

Kris memang menyuruh Joonmyeon untuk tidur seranjang dengannya karena Kris yakin ia akan mendapat masalah kalau joonmyeon sempat terlihat oleh kedua orang tuanya berkeliaran di rumahnya waktu di malam hari.

Namja tampan yang sudah menutup lampu kamarnya pun ikut naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, tepat di sisi kiri Joonmyeon sebelum anak kecil itu tanpa ragu mendekatinya dan menyusupkan kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh tegap Kris seraya menekankan telinga kirinya pada dada Kris, mendengar degup jantung Kris yang berirama seolah suara detakan itu merupakan lagu pengantar tidur.

Sedangkan kris pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Joonmyeon, ia menarik selimut bedcovernya agar menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mungil Joonmyeon agar tidak kedinginan lalu mengalungkan lengan kirinya dengan telapak tangan berada di surai kemerahan Joonmyeon, mengasaknya pelan seraya mendengungkan sebuah lagu.

" selamat tidur daddyy~" anak kecil itu menguap sekali sebelum menutup kedua mata angelicnya, merasa sangat aman di pelukan sang daddy.

" selamat tidur juga myeonnie.." Kris berinisiatif mencium puncak kepala Joonmyeon dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kris sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa semakin lama ia bersama dengan Joonmyeon, ia merasakan ada hal yang berbeda di dalam hatinya, seperti suatu benang tidak terlihat diantara keduanya yang membuat Kris merasa seperti sangat familiar dengan Joonmyeon, rasa tentram, rasa penuh dan bahagia, rasa selalu ingin bersama, serta berbagai rasa lain bercampur aduk seperti ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam relung hatinya. Kris tidak tahu apa arti dari perasaan tersebut, namun ada satu yang ia mengerti adalah bahwa ia sangat menyukai seluruh perasaan tersebut tiap ia bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

Baru saja namja tampan itu hendak menutup mata dan akan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Joonmyeon, ia merasa terganggu dengan benda kecil berbentuk pipih yang menghimpit dadanya.

Mendengar hembusan nafas teratur Joonmyeon yang sepertinya sudah sangat cepat terlelap ke alam mimpi pun, kris dengan perlahan membongkar isi piyama kedodoran Kris yang dipakai Joonmyeon, karena anak itu masih belum mempunyai pakaian sendiri, hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah necklace berbentuk bandul yang dipakai Joonmyeon selama ini.

Kris mengeluarkan necklace tersebut dari leher Joonmyeon dengan hati-hati sebelum hendak menaruhnya di atas meja kecil yang terletak di sisi tempat tidurnya, namun tangannya tidak sengaja terselip hingga necklace itu terjatuh dan menyebabkan bunyi gemericing yang jelas.

Dengan sedikit mengumpat Kris mengambil benda tersebut namun ia langsung terdiam ketika bandul tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto keluarga, yang kris yakin merupakan foto kedua orang tua Joonmyeon, dengan sang ibu yang menggendong bayi yang Kris duga adalah Joonmyeon, tersenyum lebar begitu juga dengan suaminya, namun yang membuat Kris terdiam adalah..

Wajah ayah Joonmyeon…

Sungguh sangat mirip dengannya…

**TBC**

**yeah! edit lagi, hobi banget gua edit ff -.-" seperti tiap baca selalu ada yang kurang gitu, oh ya, ada yang nangis disini? :v feelnya lebih dapat yah?**

**Terserah apa yang kalian tafsirkan, loll.. mau pedo kek, mau bl kek, mau parental relationship kek.. ku serahhhhkan pada awak :v biarkan awak yang menilaii ~ lalalala~**

**Big Thanks to:**

**HamsterXiumin, ani oktavia 96, littlemyeon, syuku, bbok eum dalk, asachindesu, daddy kris, thedolphinduck, Zahra, sayakanoichinoe, jeremmyKim, pinky05kwms, honeykai, diraleexioh, syxo671, cho eun hyun, sarah, li xin, vioolyt, emmasuho, xoxogirls, minwooimitasi, zhao, jongin48, adindaekaputri20, suho kim 5011, pikachuu, devil cute, godsgirl, keys13th, 13613, aquarisblue, leeyeol, lynkim, publish**

Howaaa! Aku sukaaa bgt baca reviewnya kalian, positif2.. ada yang panjang-panjang lagi.. let me kiss u guys #muaccch #ditaboked xD


	3. Chapter 2

**DONT HATE ME DADDY**

**Warning:**** fluff, typos, bahasa tidak baku, EYD berantakan**

**Rated: T/K+**

**Disclaimer: **Expression (Storyline and storyboard) ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Idea triggered by another fanfiction.

**.PROMOSI.**

**#SORRY JUNMYEON I LOVE YOU#**

**#REWIND THE PAST AND START OVER AGAIN# (kalo yg demen hunho boleh baca)**

**#OUR HIGH SCHOOL LOVE STORY# (school au! Krisho super manis disini)**

**.**

**~^^Happy Reading^^~**

**#DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE#**

**.**

**.**

**#CHAPTER 2 STARTS!#**

Tubuh mungil yang baru terbangun dari tempat tidur ber king size itu terduduk di atasnya, mengucek kedua matanya yang merah khas bangun tidur sesekali menguap lebar. Anak kecil yang masih ngantuk itu baru saja akan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kasur yang empuk tersebut, namun setelah disadarinya seseorang yang kemarin tidur bersamanya itu tidak lagi disampingnya, yang hanya bersisakan bantal beserta bed cover yang kini menyelimutinya, bahkan hawa hangat lelaki yang semalam tertidur di sampingnya itu sudah tidak berasa, dengan panic mata besar nan polos itu menatap kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok bayangan itu namun tidak ditemukannya, hanya dirinya sendiri di dalam ruangan besar yang masih sangat asing baginya.

" h..hiks… daddyyyy~ Daddddyyy!"

Mahasiswa muda yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di dalam dapur itu sontak terperanjat mendengar jerit serta tangis pilu dari bayi mungilnya, pun segera menapakkan kaki jenjangnya ke lantai dua tempat anak kecil itu berada.

" hiks.. d… daddy hiks... huhuuhuu…" Joonmyeon yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu karena ketakutan itu membuka kedua tangannya lebar menyambut orang yang dicarinya tersebut, pagi-pagi buta menemukan daddynya menghilang tentu saja membuat seorang anak kecil berusia belum genap 5 tahun itu shock, ia pikir daddynya dengan tega meninggalkannya setelah ia terlelap semalam.

Melihat mata sayu yang kini berkaca-kaca dengan pipi tembem kemerahan yang basah oleh air mata itu membuat Kris sedikit terenyuh, dipeluknya anak kecil itu kemudian disampirkannya ke atas pundaknya seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil yang bergetar tersebut

" myeonnie kenapa? Jangan nangis yaaa.. daddy disini sayang…" Kris membiarkan anak itu mengusak pipi tembamnya pada ceruk lehernya sesekali menangis kesegukkan.

Joonmyeon kecil yang akhirnya sudah reda tangisnya karena digoyangkan Kris itu menjauhkan wajah kecilnya dari ceruk leher Kris yang kini agak kotor oleh air mata kemudian mata bening itu berkedip bersalah menatap wajah daddynya yang tersenyum sabar menatapnya

" m..mian daddy… myeonnie cuma pikir daddy pergi lagi.. myeonnie tidak cengeng kok daddy… jangan marah sama myeonnie yaa~" pinta Joonmyeon penuh penyesalan, ia masih ingat daddynya tidak pernah suka kalau dirinya cengeng, bila dia menangis maka daddynya akan semakin marah padanya.

" tidak kok myeonnie.. daddy tidak marah.. daddy tadi lagi menyiapkan sarapan buat Myeonnie.. ayo makan sama-sama" diciumnya pipi gembul yang masih agak basah itu sekilas.

Kris mengendong anak itu untuk turun untuk menemaninya di dapur, diturunkannya ia di atas kursi makan

" myeonnie tunggu disini yaa.. daddy mau memasak dulu…" Joonmyeon mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah daddynya.

Anak kecil itu hanya menatap polos daddynya yang kini kembali memasuki dapur dan bertingkah agak konyol, seperti menepuk dahinya sendiri..

" aigoooo! Pancakeku gosong!"

.

.

.

" dadddyyy~ daddy saljuuuu… waaaaaa~"

" myeonnie.. jangan berlari-lari nanti jatuhh" Kris khawatir menatap bayi kecilnya yang begitu semangatnya meloncat-loncat ria, terkagum menatap jejak kakinya yang begitu kecil setelah itu berguling-guling di atas salju yang tebal di perkarangan rumahnya. Lihatlah anak itu sekarang malah memasukkan salju itu ke dalam mulutnya.

" brrr..dingin daddy…" joonmyeon memeremkan kedua matanya tidak tahan setelah menumpukkan banyak salju ke dalam mulutnya dan menelannya dalam sekali.

" aigooo.. jangan makan myeonnie.. nanti perutmu sakit"

Kedua mata elang itu sepertinya tidak dapat melepaskan Joonmyeon barang sekali saja, ada-ada saja yang dilakukan anak itu. Kris mengelap bibir merah Joonmyeon yang bersisakan salju putih di sekelilingnya, yang dibalas dengan cengiran polos Joonmyeon kecil

" daaaddyy! Myeonnie mau main perang saljuu"

_Tuh kan.._

" myeonnie.. kalau nanti main perang salju nanti basah lagi terus mau mandi dan ganti baju lagi loh.." Joonmyeon merengut imut mendengar penuturan daddynya, moncong khasnya keluar menyatakan kekecewaannya.

Ia tidak begitu suka disuruh mandi, kalau bisa dia mau tidak mandi seharian penuh, tapi tentu saja daddynya akan marah kepadanya kalau tidak mandi, jorok katanya.

" pout seperti itu tidak membuat daddy luluh myeonnie"

" dadddyy~" rengekkan kekanakan khas anak-anak itu keluar, Joonmyeon memasang puppy eyesnya dengan sebaik mungkin seperti hendak menangis.

Okay.. kali ini Kris tidak tahan lagi.

Lelaki muda itu luluh juga pertahanannya, tidak mungkin ia menolak wajah seimut Joonmyeon yang memohon semanis dan semanja itu padanya " hhh.. arraseoo.. kita main! Tapi cuma sekali ya.. habis itu kita ke mall… daddy harus beli baju buat kamu myeonniee"

izin dari daddynya itu membuat joonmyeon berbinar-binar menatapnya " yeyy! Daddy baikkk dehh.. ehehee.. myeonnie sayang daddyyy~"

Anak semangat itu meloncat dan menerkam daddynya, lengan mungil itu memeluk erat daddynya sebentar sebelum berlari- lari kecil mengumpulkan salju yang akan digunakannya untuk "memerangi" daddynya nanti.

Kris melihat anak kecil yang kini membuat bola-bola salju itu dengan senyuman lembut pada wajah tampannya, sampai sekarang ia masih sangat sulit mempercayai bahwa di rumahnya kini terdapat malaikat kecil yang mulai akan menghiasi hari-harinya, kehadirannya yang walaupun tiba-tiba namun dapat membuat Kris merasa nyaman, ia merasa sangat cocok dengan anak kecil itu seolah Joonmyeon memang anak kandungnya dan berasal dari darah dagingnya sendiri, ia tertarik pada Joonmyeon, ia begitu ingin mengadopsinya dan bersama dengannya hingga ia tumbuh dewasa.

" daddy sudah siap? Ihhh~ kok belum bikin sih daddd…"

Namja tampan itu berkedip sejenak terbangun dari lamunannya, oh, rupanya anak kecil itu sudah selesai dengan peralatan 'perang'nya dan kini menatapnya dengan pipi menggembung kesal dan kedua lengan kecil yang menyangga pinggangnya.

" nahh.. karena myeonnie sayang daddy… myeonnie kasih tujuh buat daddy" anak kecil itu membawa beberapa bola salju yang telah dibuatnya tadi dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memberikannya kepada daddynya. " nahh daddy.. ayooo main! Daddy berdiri di situ yaaa.. myeonnie disini"

Kris tergeli melihat Joonmyeon kecil bersikap layaknya orang dewasa menarik-narik tangan kanannya untuk bersembunyi pada bentengnya, sesudahnya anak itu dengan terburu-buru berlari ke belakang bentengnya sendiri.

" satu.. dua… tiga!"

Tubuh Joonmyeon menyembul dari persembunyiannya dan segera melempar empat buah bola salju ke arah Kris, dua buah entah meleset ke mana dan dua lagi dapat ditepis Kris kemudian lelaki itu membalas dua buah pada Joonmyeon yang dengan sigap bersembunyi lagi di bawah bentengnya.

Setelah Joonmyeon bersiap-siap lagi membuat delapan buah bola, ia berdiri lagi kemudian membalas lemparan daddynya yang hampir mengenai dahinya, lagi-lagi banyak yang meleset dikarenakan tangan kecil joonmyeon tidak mampu melempar terlalu jauh sehingga banyak yang mendarat di atas tanah sebelum mengenai daddynya. Kris menahan tawa melihat babynya yang merengut kesal karena daddynya begitu susah dikalahkan, anak kecil itu berjuang keras untuk melawan daddynya tentu saja.

Aksi lempar-lemparan itu berlangsung hingga 30 menit, akhirnya Kris mengalah membiarkan lemparan Joonmyeon mengenai lengan kanannya, yang sebenarnya cukup lemah dan dapat ditepis tersebut, tapi kalau Joonmyeon kalah anak kecil itu pasti menangis tidak rela " aaa… daddy kalahhh" ujar Kris pura-pura kesakitan memegang lengan kanannya.

" yeyy.. myeonnie menanggg daddy kalahhh!" anak kecil itu menjerit kesenangan seakan-akan dirinya telah mengalahkan monster besar.

Anak kecil itu keluar dari benteng persembunyiannya dan berlari-lari ke arah daddynya dengan khawatir

" daddy masih sakit?" tanyanya khawatir setelah melihat daddynya yang (pura-pura) sakit sambil memegang lengan kanannya. Anak lugu itu mengelus-elus tangan kanan daddynya untuk meredakan sakitnya, merasa bersalah karena daddynya kini terluka karena lemparannya.

" hahaa.. daddy sudah sembuh kok myeonnie… sini!" lelaki tampan itu menggendong tubuh mungil yang sudah basah akibat keringat dan hawa dingin serta salju yang masih menempel " sekarang myeonnie harus mandi yang bersih" Kris bersmirk ria mendapatkan Joonmyeonnya mendadak pucat mendengar kata 'mandi' yang sengaja ditekankannya.

" huweee.. masa mandi lagi sih.. myeonnie tidak suka mandi.. daddyyy~" rengeknya tidak mau, Joonmyeon kecil mengoyangkan kedua kakinya sedangkan tangannya memukul-mukul pundak Kris yang berjalan memasuki rumahnya, tidak lama kemudian..

" h..hatshyiiii!"

" tuh kann.. tidak dengerin apa kata daddy.. jadi pilek kan?" nasihat Kris pura-pura marah kemudian dengan tangannya mengelap ingus yang keluar dari hidung Joonmyeon disebabkan oleh angin dingin yang mengelitik hidungnya.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan poutnya lagi kemudian memeluk leher daddynya dan meletakkan pipi kirinya yang sudah memerah karena dingin itu pada pundak kanan daddynya, tidak lagi meronta seperti tadi " myeonnie mau mandi kalau daddy ikuutt~"

Kris menggeleng pelan, rasanya lelah juga mengurus anak kecil, tidak.. lebih tepatnya ia tahu mengurus anak kecil itu menyusahkan namun ia tidak pernah benar-benar turun tangan dalam mengurus anak kecil, dengan mengurus Joonmyeon benar-benar menguji kesabarannya, namun meski begitu ia tidak dapat begitu saja mengabaikan keinginan Joonmyeon manjanya.

Setelah melucuti semua baju miliknya dan Joonmyeon, ia kembali mengisi bath tub dengan air hangat dan menempatkan anak kecil itu di dalam, anak mungil itu tersenyum puas melihat daddynya ikut mencemplung ke dalamnya.

" yey.. main air lagi daddy"

" tidak myeonnie.. tidak.. kamu harus cuci rambut dulu sayang… nanti kamu flu"

Ia menyiram rambut curly kemerahan yang agak lembap itu menjadi basah sepenuhnya kemudian menekan beberapa shampoo cair beraroma menthol di atas rambut basah tersebut " jangan buka mata myeonnie.. nanti matamu pedih" Joonmyeon segera menutup matanya kembali dan berhenti menekan-nekan bebek karet kesukaanya. Anak itu baru mengucek kedua matanya setelah Kris membilas bersih rambutnya.

" angkat tanganmu" Joonmyeon manut-manut saja membiarkan Kris menyabuni lehernya, ketiak sampai ke ujung kaki sesekali terkikik ketika Kris membersihkan bagian sensitivenya seperti pinggang dan jari-jari kaki. ( okey tiada M disini jangan berfikir yang engga2 :p)

" baguss anak daddy sudah wangiii.. hmmm" anak kecil yang kini berwangikan mint dan menthol itu menolak wajah daddynya yang kini dengan usil menghirup ceruk lehernya yang geli. " daddy hahaha.. sudah hahaaa. Daddy belumm mandii.. jorokk" balas Joonmyeon menggunakan kalimat daddynya sebelumnya, dan semakin terkikik ketika daddynya semakin mengerjai lehernya.

Ahh daddynya benar-benar nakal.

.

.

.

" Kris anak siapa itu?"

Kris yang baru saja mengunci pintu rumahnya reflek membalikan wajahnya untuk menemukan sang pemilik suara yang ia belakangi, teman sekelasnya, Sehun, yang kini sudah berada di depan rumahnya dengan santai menahan dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya pada perkarangan pintunya.

" daddy… siapa dia?" tanya Joonmyeon lugu.

"Itu teman sekelas daddy, sayang" balas Kris enteng menahan tawa melihat wajah ganteng Sehun yang mendadak cengo, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan tadi?

_Daddy?_

_Sayang? _

Anak kecil yang daritadi sempat bermain salju itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri lelaki asing namun ganteng –tapi-gak-seganteng-daddynya itu kemudian menampilkan cengiran besar namun manis.

" halloo temannn daddyyy..." panggilnya dengan suara yang manis di telinga Sehun.

Sehun perlu menyadarkan dirinya untuk menutup mulutnya yang terlanjur jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, sejak kapan Kris mempunyai anak semanis dan seimut ini? Pikirnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini pernah menikah dan mempunyai anak, Kris berhutang penjelasan padanya.

" h.. halo jugaaa malaikat kecil.. siapa namamu? Kamu mirip papamu yaa.. hihi" Sehun menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengacak rambut curly Joonmyeon yang masih agak hangat setelah diblow. Lelaki berkulit agak pucat itu percaya-percaya saja bahwa anak mungil itu adalah anak kandung Kris, bagaimana tidak? Wajah itu sebenarnya lumayan mirip dengan papanya, cuma sayang papanya berwajah datar sedangkan anaknya berwajah malaikat dengan eyesmile yang manis.

Joonmyeon langsung mendadak semangat begitu mendengar penuturan kakak tersebut " iyaaa banyak yang bilang myeonnie memangg miripp sama daddy yang tampan sekaliii~ tapi myeonnie juga lebih mirip lagi sama mommy yang cantik…" ucapnya kepedean, lugu sekali sampai-sampai Sehun gemas melihatnya, diangkatnya anak yang tingginya baru setengah dari kakinya saja kemudian diterbang-terbangkannya ke udara setelahnya mengesekkan hidungnya yang mancung ke hidung mungil itu dengan gemes.

" hey..hey.. jangan sampai dicium bibirnya.. dasar" Kris akhirnya membuka suara yang lumayan datar (bête) ketika ia menangkap bibir sehun yang tinggal 1 cm akan menghilangkan kepolosan bibir babynya.

lihatlah Kris sampai terlupakan, padahal Sehun awalnya kan bertujuan untuk mencarinya. Sehun yang sadar Kris sudah berdiri di hadapannya hanya cengegesan ria namun masih belum melepaskan anak yang menurutnya seperti anak kelinci tersebut, dipeluknya erat di bawah ketiaknya

" kamu kok tidak pernah bilang kamu punyaa anak? Dia inii lucu sekalii kriss.. aduhhh… pengen kubawa pulang rasanya… lihatlah pipi tembemnya yang merah, hidung mungilnya, gigi kelincinya… aduhhh pengenn dehh~"

Namja albino itu setengah menjerit tertahan menggesekkan pipinya pada rambut curly Joonmyeon yang menjadi agak berantakan, anak kecil itu sampai susah bernafas didekap seerat ini oleh Sehun.

" ya..! kasihan Myeonnie dia sampai terbatuk tuh!" Kris mengambil paksa buah hatinya ke dalam dekapannya dan membiarkan anak kecil itu terbatuk-batuk kecil oleh perilaku Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

" uhukk! Uhuk…! hiksss… teman daddy seremminnnn… myeonnie tidak mau sama temann daddy~"

_tuh kan nangis_

Kris yang kini mengayunkan Joonmyeon seraya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dingin nan tajam seolah akan mencekiknya sedangkan magnae albino itu hanya terkekeh bersalah sambil meminta maaf " aduhh..jangan nangis ya mio..myeonnie? kakak tidak sengaja.. nanti kakak belikan coklat deh.. jangan nangis lagi yaaa"

Anak kecil yang matanya masih berkaca-kaca itu melihat ke arah Sehun sebentar, tergiur akan coklat yang akan diberikan kakak seram itu kepadanya " beneran kakak mau kasih Myeonnie coklat?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat " iyaa myeonnie.. coklatnya ada di tas kakak di sekolah" uhh lihatlah, mata bening kemerahan yang masih berkaca-kaca itu menatapnya dengan polos—Sehun tidak tahan rasanya menatap wajah lugu itu lama-lama. Myeonnie benar-benar menggemaskan, Sehun sampai iri dibuatnya, kalau saja Myeonnie itu adiknya mungkin akan ia manjakan semanja-manjanya.

" sudah.. jangan menatap Myeonnie ku sampai seperti mau menerkamnya begitu.. jadi.. buat apa kemari?" tanya Kris menower jidat mulut Sehun, yang dihadiahi dengan pekikan "ow" tentunya.

Sehun cengegesan sambil mengelus jidatnya yang memerah " a..anu.. aku sampai lupa masa.. ituloh dosen brewokan kita.. katanya journal kita ada yang salah terus kita harus merevisinya kembali"

Kris mendengus kesal

" hari ini? Dengan salju setebal ini harus ke universitas? Duhh malesnyaa~" ujar Kris sambil memutar matanya bête, sudah keberapa kalinya dalam tiga minggu ini mereka disuruh untuk mengulang jurnal yang sama? Kris bahkan sudah muak melihat kertas sampah itu.

" Iya kan? Pas ditelepon aku pun sudah malas duluan… tapi due datenya lusa sih.. kalau bukan hari ini besok aku ragu bakal sempat"

Lelaki berdagu panjang itu memakai helmnya kembali kemudian melemparkan satu untuk Kris, lelaki itu segera memasangkan benda itu dan naik ke atasnya, dengan Joonmyeon yang terhimpit di tengah tentunya.

Sepertinya acara shopping bersamanya dengan Joonmyeon dibatalkan hari ini.

.

.

.

**#Lab computer 3—occupied **

" a..apa lagi ini.. kok error lagi sih"

Kris mengacak rambutnya stress melihat angka persentasi error nya yang di atas 90%, sudah dua jam ia merevisi journal nista tersebut, yang ada malah nilai errornya semakin besar, kalau ia mengirimkan journal ini ke dosennya, siap-siap saja nilai mereka akan dibabat habis. Padahal Sehun bahkan sudah meminta journal dari kakak kelasnya yang semester sebelumnya, mereviewnya dan membulatkan point pentingnya, namun tetap saja ada masalah pada journal yang kini mereka buat dan sampai sekarang belum tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

Joonmyeon?

Anak kecil itu duduk dengan santainya di atas sofa tidak jauh dari tempat Kris bekerja, anak itu tanpa berhenti mengaduk isi dari keripik kentang Lays yang Kris belikan untuknya, beserta dengan berbagai aneka merk coklat yang Sehun janjikan sebelumnya juga dengan segelas milk tea kesukaannya.

Agak kesal sih sebab ia merasa dibohongi oleh daddynya yang berjanji akan membawanya ke mall, yang sangat jarang didatanginya itu, tapi sekarang daddynya malah membawanya ke gedung sepi, dimana daddynya serius berduaan dengan Sehun dan malah melupakannya. Joonmyeon yang merasa tidak digubris itu merengut bosan… kentang Lays yang dimakannya sudah habis dan daddynya masih belum selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya.

" daddy…"

" daddy…."

"…."

Joonmyeon semakin merengut…

Ia ingin berjalan dan mengganggu daddynya tapi setelah itu daddynya pasti memarahinya…

Ia yang tidak ingin membuat daddynya kesal itu perlahan membuka pintu lab itu, berjalan keluar tanpa menutup pintunya kembali. Sebenarnya anak bosan itu hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mengusir kebosanannya, namun karena gedung itu terlalu luas untuk anak seusia dirinya, ia tidak tahu jalan balik ke ruangan daddynya dan Sehun berada.

Intinya Joonmyeon menghilang

" ehhh.. dimana myeonnie?" tanya lelaki itu panic ketika ia berbalik dan tidak menemukan Joonmyeon di sana, hanya tersisa kertas-kertas snack dan coklat yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Sehun pun ikut terhenyak kaget dan mengikuti Kris yang terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan gegabah, kertas-kertas journalnya Kris jatuhkan hingga berserakan namun sudah ia tak pedulikan lagi.

" myeonnieeee… kamu dimana sayang?" panggil Kris membuka satu per satu pintu yang ada, namun semuanya kosong, gelap dan tidak berpenghuni, bahkan tidak ada suara tangisan Joonmyeon yang ia tangkap.

" myeonnie jawab daddy!"

.

" m..myeonnie dimana yaa?" tanya anak kesasar itu setelah ia membuka pintu atap, tentu tidak ada orang hanya angina dingin berhembus membalas pertanyaannya tapi karena terangnya, Joonmyeon perlahan melangkah ke atap itu kemudian melongo ke bawah, melihat betapa jauh dirinya sekarang dari bawah tanah, melihatnya saja membuat Joonmyeon bergidik. Anak itu mencengkram bandul yang tergantung di lehernya dengan erat seolah dapat meredakan ketakutannya.

" daddy…"

Tiba-tiba saja seekor kucing hitam datang dan menyambar bandul tersebut " jangannn..kembalikann.. itu punya myeonnie!"

Tangan yang pendek itu berusaha mengapai ekor kucing lincah tersebut, namun kucing tersebut dengan gesit meloncat ke bawah dengan bandul curian di mulutnya, anak kecil yang tanpa sadar dirinya dalam bahaya itu masih berusaha meraih ujung ekor tersebut sebelum dirinya terpeleset dan terjatuh ke bawah.

" huwaaa!"

Sleph!

Sleph!

Kris yang akhirnya samar-samar mendengar suara jeritan yang memekakkan tersebut segera mencari Joonmyeon ke arah suara tersebut, dari jendela tempatnya berdiri ia dapat menemukan anak yang dicarinya itu tergantung di atas salah satu pohon kering dengan luka-luka lecet yang melukai tubuhnya.

Paras lelaki itu berubah pucat melihat keadaan Joonmyeon yang sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja itu. Segera ia berlari menuruni anak tangga hingga ke lantai dasar dan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke lapangan dimana Joonmyeon berada, anak yang pantang menyerah itu masih bertahan pada salah satu batang pohon dengan tangannya yang meraih-raih kalung yang menjuntai dari mulut kucing tersebut.

" dapa… huwaaa!"

" Myeonnie! Awasss!"

Kris reflek melompat ketika mendapatkan Joonmyeon terjatuh dari batang pohonnya yang patah, untunglah tepat waktu karena anak kecil itu terjatuh di atas kedua lengannya yang ia julurkan.

" dasarrr anak bodoh! Kenapa kamu malah keluar dari ruangan hah? Terus kenapa kau bisa sampai bisa ada di atas pohon.. itu kan bahaya sekali! Kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa gimana?" anak kecil itu mendelik ketakutan mendengar bentakan daddynya, yang kini urat-urat kemarahan tercetak jelas pada dahi dan leher pemuda tersebut.

" m..maafkan myeonnie..daddy… myeonnie cuma mau mengambil..kalung myeonnie.." anak kecil itu menolak untuk menangis meski suaranya sudah berubah jadi serak, ia segera menghapus air mata yang hendak tumpah itu dengan bajunya karena ia tahu letak kesalahannya, ia tidak berhak menangis karena kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, tidak seharusnya ia pergi dari ruangan itu padahal daddynya sudah berulangkali menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam pada tempatnya.

Dibentak seperti itu tentulah membuat anak balita itu ketakutan, apalagi daddynya terlihat sangat marah dengannya. Kris yang akhirnya sadar akan kemarahannya yang meluap itu mengerang rendah lalu menutup wajahnya yang gusar dengan tangannya yang rupanya gemetaran, sangkin gemetarnya Kris bahkan tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa pada kesepuluh ujung jarinya. Kris tidak dapat membayangkan kalau saja tadi ia terlambat sedetik saja, sedetik saja… mungkin nyawa Joonmyeon tidak dapat terselamatkan lagi. Tidak semalam.. tidak juga hari ini… ketakutan akan kehilangan Joonmyeon seperti menggerogotinya, melumpuhkan syaraf tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit Kris berjongkok pada posisinya tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa, hanya nafas terputus-putus yang dapat terdengar, sedangkan Joonmyeon yang berlutut di hadapannya semakin merasa bersalah dan berusaha memanggil daddynya untuk meminta maaf.

".. daddy…." Panggil Joonmyeon yang ketakutan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, tangan mungil itu menggenggam ujung kaus daddynya dan menarik-nariknya pelan, berharap daddynya akan membalas jawabannya.

Joonmyeon baru sadar daddynya hanya memakai kaus saja, daddynya bahkan lupa untuk memakai jaketnya kembali demi mencarinya.

" daddy pasti dingin" pikir Joonmyeon, anak kecil itu perlahan membuka jaket kebesaran yang dipakainya, dengan beberapa koyakan pada lengan dan pinggangnya, kemudian perlahan Joonmyeon taruh pada punggung daddynya.

Dihapus Joonmyeon air mata yang masih membekas di mata kanannya itu sesekali menhisap ingus yang daritadi keluar dari hidungnya " d.. daddy jangan marah lagi yaa..m..myeonnie tauu myeonnie salah.. kalau daddy mau pukul myeonnie.. boleh kok daddy…"

Kris yang merasa ada sesuatu yang menutupi punggungnya itu perlahan berbalik, dipeluknya tubuh mungil yang beberapa bagian tangannya serta kakinya terkelupas nyeri " maaf.. daddy membentakmu myeonnie.. daddy tidak bermaksud menakutimu.. daddy yang bersalah tidak memperhatikanmu dengan baik.. daddy terlalu fokus sama pekerjaan daddy.. daddy yang salah.." Lirih sendunya sambil memperketat rangkulannya pada pinggang kecil tersebut. " jangan bikin daddy khawatir lagi ya.. daddy tidak mau kehilanganmu sayangg…"

" da.. daddy hiks.. daddy jangan menangiss…hiks.." joonmyeon kecil yang sedaritadi menahan tangisnya pun ikut meneteskan air matanya, hatinya melemah melihat daddynya kini menangis bergetar memeluknya. Apalagi ketika tangan hangat daddynya menghapus air matanya dengan lembut, air mata Joonmyeon semakin tumpah tak tertahankan. " daddy.. myeonnie tidak akan.. nakal lagi hikss..maafin myeonnie yaa daddy.. myeonnie tidak mau daddy sedihh hiks hiks" janji Joonmyeon, anak kecil itu merangkul leher daddynya dan menangis meminta maaf berulang kali meskipun daddynya sudah berusaha menenangkannya namun Joonmyeon masih belum berhenti mendengungkan hal yang sama.

Sehun berlari tergopoh-gopoh melihat Kris yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung universitasnya " myeonnie nya sudah ketemu yaaa.. syukurlah…" Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega menemukan anak kecil itu telah berada di pelukan Kris, yang sepertinya masih menangis terseguk-seguk.

" iya aku menemukannya terjatuh dari atas pohon.. lukanya tidak parah tapi perlu diobati" kata Kris iba sambil menatap luka- luka yang terlihat nyeri pada tubuh balita itu. Untunglah dia membungkus tubuh Joonmyeon dengan jaket yang tebal sehingga cabang pohon yang menusuknya tidak sempat menyakitinya terlalu dalam hanya jaketnya saja yang terkoyak, kalau tidak mungkin Joonmyeon sudah mengalami pendarahan yang hebat.

Kedua mahasiswa itu berjalan menuju ke ruang UKS untuk mengobati luka Joonmyeon, anak kecil yang hampir terlelap karena menangis itu membuka matanya yang sayu ketika Kris membuka pintu UKS dengan suara yang nyaring, menampilkan mahasiswi berambut pendek yang memakai jaket suster dengan sedikit khawatir menanyakan keadaan Joonmyeon yang terlihat agak menggenaskan, dengan kaus yang sobek dan terdapat beberapa bercak darah serta rambut yang sangat berantakan.

Mata joonmyeon yang semula sayu karena ngantuk itu kembali terbuka lebar, senyumnya mengembang indah…

" mommy…"

**tbc~ **

**Reviewnya ya^^ gak punya akun juga bisa review kok**

hayooo yang pusing hayooo! xD banyak yang bingung~

AHAHAHAAH author kesenangan.


	4. Chapter 3

**DONT HATE ME DADDY**

**Warning:**** fluff, typos, bahasa tidak baku, EYD berantakan**

**Rated: T/K+**

**Disclaimer: **Expression (Storyline and storyboard) ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Idea triggered by another fanfiction. oh ada reviewers yang bilang ini miirip ffnya daddy don't cry, memang bener aku dulu baca itu sekali terus kepikiran buat ff ini, jadi bisa dibilang ide utamanya memang dari sana. Tapi alur ceritanya ku bikin beda xD

**.PROMOSI.**

**#SORRY JUNMYEON I LOVE YOU# UDA TAMAT**

**#REWIND THE PAST AND START OVER AGAIN# (kalo yg demen hunho boleh baca)**

**.**

**~^^Happy Reading^^~**

**#DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE#**

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUA! 3**

**.**

**.**

**#CHAPTER 3 STARTS!#**

" mommy…"

tangan mungil itu menggapai-gapai perempuan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, wajah cantik yang ia kenal dan ia rindukan itu membuat Joonmyeon kecil memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. " mommy kenapa tidur lama sekali? Myeonnie rindu sama mommy~" lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh harap bila perempuan jelita itu akan memeluknya.

Kris menatap perempuan tersebut dengan pandangan bingung " mommy? Kamu ibunyaa?!"

Sungguh Kris tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa orang tua kandung Joonmyeon berada sungguh sangat dekat dengannya, satu universitas dengannya dan bahkan mencakup suster-mahasiswi di universitasnya, tidak aneh bila Kris sempat merasa familiar dengan wajah perempuan tersebut ketika ia melihat bandul yang berisikan foto Joonmyeon dan keluarganya, ia pasti pernah melihat perempuan itu beberapa kali ketika ia meminta obat sakit kepala atau plaster ketika ia mengalami cedera pas latihan basket. Sedangkan Sehun yang paling kebingungan diantara ketiganya itu tidak kalah paniknya, ia menatap wajah Kris kemudian perempuan itu, kemudian berbalik lagi pada wajah sahabatnya dengan tatapan bengong serta alis berkerut.

_Halloow~ Bagaimana mungkin Kris yang mengaku sebagai daddy Joonmyeon tidak mengenal istrinya sendiri? xD _

" a..aku? aku bukan ibunya… aku masih virgin asal kamu tahu!" jawab perempuan yang rupanya gampang panik itu tanpa disortir, ia lupa kalau ia sekarang sedang berbicara dengan lawan jenisnya, kini Kris yang salah tingkah mendengar jawabannya sedangkan Sehun bersiul menggoda, memberi rona merah pada kedua pipi perempuan yang kini menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya malu, sungguh ia ingin menguburkan dirinya sendiri sekarang juga.

" tapi dia ..memanggilmu mommy… kau lihat bandul ini? Dia sangat mirip sekali denganmu, kamu tidak bisa mengelak lagi" tukas Kris sambil mengeluarkan bandul yang terpasang indah di leher bayinya kemudian membuka dan memperlihatkannya pada perempuan tersebut. Tatapan kaget adalah ekspresi pertama yang diberikan perempuan itu ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berwajah familiar pada foto yang terpampang di hadapannya, sangat mirip dan ia hampir tidak bisa membedakan perempuan yang ada di foto itu dengan dirinya selain panjang rambutnya, dimana ia memiliki rambut panjang hingga ke pinggangnya sedangkan perempuan di foto itu berambut boob dengan penjang sebahu. Bahkan wajah balita dalam gendongan Kris itu sungguh sangat mirip rupanya dengan wajah ibunya.

" memang dia sangat mirip denganku, tapi yang pastinya aku bukanlah dia… mungkin dia doppleganger ku? Aku baru 20 tahun, mana mungkin punya anak.. pacar saja belum ada" tolak perempuan itu agak kesal, dikembalikannya kembali bandul berwarna emas tersebut ke tangan Kris. Sudah sangat lazim fenomena mengenai adanya tujuh wajah atau bisa dikatakan kembaran berbeda kandungan yang tersebar di dunia dalam hampir satu period yang bersamaan, mungkin ibu daripada anak itulah yang merupakan dopplegangernya, karena itu tidak aneh bila anak kecil-yang kini menatapnya sedih karena tidak diindahkan seseorang yang ia kira ibunya—memanggilnya mommy meski mereka merupakan dua orang yang berbeda.

" myeonnie mau mommy… mommy… peluk! Myeonnie rindu mommy~" sifat manja itu keluar, anak kecil itu pantang menyerah sebelum mendapatkan mommynya dalam pelukannya. Kris sedikit bergelagat memberi isyarat body language supaya perempuan itu mau sedikit berakting sebagai mommynya, setidaknya untuk sekedar memeluknya hingga anak kecil itu puas.

Perempuan yang memang menyayangi anak kecil itu tentu dengan senang hati mengambil Joonmyeon dari pelukan Kris dan mengendongnya dengan kedua tangan " mommy juga rindu kamu sayang! Kamu tidak nakal kan? Sini, mommy obati lukamu" lakonnya dengan sangat baik.

Kris memberikan waktu bagi ibu-jadi-jadian itu dengan baby Myeonnienya, karena anak balita itu terlihat begitu bahagia bertemu dengan mommynya, mungkin sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan ibunya. Dapat Kris perhatikan, Joonmyeon terus memamerkan senyum angelic dengan sederetan gigi susunya yang rapi. Sedangkan perempuan yang lebih muda darinya setahun itu terlihat sudah pantas menjadi seorang ibu yang baik, ia sangat menjaga Joonmyeon, merawatnya dengan penuh hati-hati sesekali membalas celotehan imut Joonmyeon yang untungnya tidak menangis maupun menjerit ketika obat ditekan pada luka-lukanya, sepertinya hanya dengan menatap wajah ibunya saja Joonmyeon telah melupakan luka-luka pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Setelah perempuan itu usai mengobati luka-luka Joonmyeon, yang kini menatap plester bergambar bulbasaur, karakter pokemon yang paling disukainya, yang dilengketkan pada tangan kanannya itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kris baru saja hendak mengambil bayi nya dari lengan perempuan tersebut sebelum Joonmyeon mengeluarkan pout andalannya dengan alis mengerut " myeonnie masih mau disini sama mommyy~" ujar Joonmyeon memelas, jari-jari mungil itu menarik jas depan perempuan yang ia sangka ibunya itu dengan erat. Meski ia memang menyayangi daddynya, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia ingin bersama-sama dengan mommynya juga, ia merindukan senyuman indah mommynya, pelukan hangatnya, elusan pada kepalanya, serta ingin berbagi banyak cerita kepadanya.

Kris menghela nafas pasrah, feelingnya mengatakan untuk kali ini, Joonmyeon pasti tidak mudah untuk dimanipulasi dengan snack maupun coklat, mana mungkin anak itu mau menukarkan mommynya dengan tumpukan makanan manis " myeonnie, ayolah.. daddy masih banyak tugas yang mau diselesaikan" mohon Kris.

Lelaki itu membuka tangannya dengan senyum kaku,berharap anak kecil itu mau memikirkan kembali keinginannya dan merangkak kembali ke pelukannya, namun tentu saja itu hanya keinginan belaka, Joonmyeon hanya menatap lugu kedua tangan daddynya yang terbuka lebar menyambutnya, tidak sampai tiga detik ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajah imutnya pada bahu kanan mommynya yang masih menggendongnya itu.

Perempuan itu berusaha menahan tawanya karena lelaki tampan di hadapannya yang kebanyakan menampilkan wajah datarnya kini tanpa sadar memasang sebuah pout dengan tampang sedih, suatu ekspresi yang sangat tidak cocok diperlihatkan oleh seorang Kris tentu saja. " tidak apa-apa, myeonnie aku saja yang jaga. Apalagi kalian sibuk kan? kasihan Myeonnie tidak ada yang menemani… kalian boleh balik kesini kalau tugasnya sudah siap… aku akan tetap berada disini sampai jam 4 sore kok." Ujarnya dengan senyum ramah seraya menatap Kris dan Sehun secara bergantian.

" eh.. Tidak apa-apa nih…? nanti mengganggu lagi" tolak Kris secara halus, bagaimana pun ia masih sungkan pada perempuan asing di hadapannya. Apalagi setaunya, Joonmyeon adalah anak kecil yang lumayan aktif untuk seukuran anak seusianya, tentu saja akan membuat repot, ia tentu semakin sungkan untuk meminta bantuan pada perempuan tersebut.

" tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan disini.. banyak yang tidak masuk kuliah hari ini, karena itu aku akan lebih senang kalau ada anak kecil yang menemaniku" balas perempuan itu menenangkan, ia kembali menatap Joonmyeon, yang kini menatapnya polos dengan mata bulatnya yang agak kesayu-sayuan " myeonnie mau kan menemani mommy?"

Kedua mata Joonmyeon berkilat-kilat " UMH! Myeonnie mau sama mommy!" tukasnya langsung, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menaik turunkan pantatnya dengan semangat pada lengan pengendongnya bila ia mendapat sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

Kris lega mendengarnya " kami akan berada di tingkat 4 comlab 3, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, bisa cari kami disitu.. mohon bantuannya ya"

Lelaki Chinese itu percaya perempuan di hadapannya ini merupakan orang yang dapat ia percaya, karena itu dia tidak takut menitipkan Joonmyeon kepadanya karena ia pasti menjaga bayinya dengan baik.

" kalau begitu… daddy mau buat tugas dulu ne? Myeonnie jangan nakal yah… jangan membuat mommy repot" ujar Kris mengacak sayang rambut poodle Joonmyeon.

Menyadari bahwa daddynya hendak meninggalkannya, anak kecil itu akhirnya mau beralih dari mommynya untuk membalas pelukan daddynya dengan erat. Setelah usai memeluk daddynya untuk melepas rindunya, ia menatap Kris dengan wajah imut yang serius, meski itu membuatnya semakin menggemaskan karena pipi gembul kemerahannya yang memelar unyu " paipai daddy~ kerja yang rajin ya~" nasihatnya sok dewasa kemudian mencium kedua pipi daddynya.

Kelakuan lucu tersebut malah membuat Kris semakin gemas, lelaki tampan itu membalas menghujani kedua pipi gembul yang paling menarik perhatiannya itu dengan kecupan-kecupan polos, membuat Joonmyeon kecil terkikik geli karenanya " baiklah anak daddy! Daddy pergi dulu… nanti daddy jemput dua jam lagi. Kalau myeonnie jadi anak yang baik, daddy kasih hadiah buat myeonnie~"

Sehun yang menatap Kris iri (maaf Sehun kamu terlupakan) mendekati ayah dan anak yang kini masih bermesra-mesraan itu kemudian ikut-ikutan memberanikan dirinya mencium pipi gembul tersebut " heh! Jangan coba-coba Hun!" larang Kris seraya memicingkan matanya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan bayi kesayangannya itu disentuh sahabatnya seinchi pun, apalagi menyangkut cium menyium. Hanya dirinya yang boleh mencium baby Myeonienya, pikir Kris posesif. Apalagi Kris yakin Sehun yang sudah ia kenal baik itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya kalau sempat memegang bayinya, nanti malah dipeluk dan diremes erat pula seperti tadi pagi.

Akhirnya Kris yang tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan babynya mengembalikan Joonmyeon ke tangan perempuan tersebut kemudian segera menarik Sehun dari sana, yang ditarik itu pun keluar dengan tidak rela, sebelum ditarik lebih jauh Sehun merentangkan tangannya lebar " myeonnieee~~ hyung juga kerja dulu ne? mana poppo buat hyung?"

Joonmyeon menatap Sehun sebentar terus memalingkan mukanya, seperti kata pepatah, anak kecil pasti selalu jujur, demikianlah juga Joonmyeon, anak kecil itu seperti menyatakan ketidaksukaannya dengan Sehun melalui gesture tubuhnya.

Sehun sakit hati tentu saja " myeonnieee! Hyung masih punya coklat untuk myeonnie lohhh!"

" berhentilah menjerit Oh Sehun! Sekarang kita kerja atau kau kulempar dari jendela!"

.

.

.

Kedua lelaki rupawan itu baru menyelesaikan journal mereka dan mengirimkan journal tersebut ke dalam plagiarism test. Kris merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya, duduk berjam-jam dengan punggung menurun tentu sangat melelahkan, belum lagi menguras tenaga otot mata serta otaknya yang sepertinya overheated. Beda lagi dengan Sehun yang sudah tumbang setengah jam yang lalu, dia berguling-guling galau di atas sofa dan malah tertidur disana meninggalkan Kris dengan segala kestressannya dan gundah gulananya.

Setelah menyadari dari layar computer bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5.20, wajah Kris mendadak pucat, ia hampir melupakan Myeonnienya yang ia janji untuk titipkan hingga pukul 4. Segera ia berlari hingga ke lantai dasar, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada dalam alam mimpinya. Namja tampan itu perlahan membuka pintu UKS yang untungnya masih belum terkunci kemudian kedua matanya melirik kesana kemari hingga ia menemukan perempuan itu masih berada di dalamnya. Kris pun dengan ragu berjalan masuk ke dalam, hanya untuk menemukan perempuan itu beserta baby Myeonnienya telah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang UKS tersebut. Tangan kanan perempuan itu bahkan masih berada di atas tubuh mungil Joonmyeon, dari gelagat tangannya, kemungkinan besar perempuan itu tertidur setelah menepuk-nepuk pundak bayi itu demi menidurkannya.

Kris jadi merasa bersalah telah menyusahkan perempuan itu, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung, batinnya berkecamuk diantara harus membangunkan perempuan itu atau tidak. Ketika ia akhirnya hendak membangunkannya, kaki jenjangnya malah tidak sengaja menyenggol ujung ranjang tersebut hingga ranjang yang ditiduri mereka berdecit dan bergoyang. Perlahan mata sayu perempuan itu terbuka, ia mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar sebelum duduk di atas ranjang tersebut. Berbeda dengan Joonmyeon, sepertinya goyangan itu tidak berpengaruh terhadapnya, anak balita itu hanya mengecap-ngecapkan bibir poutnya kemudian melanjutkan tidur lelapnya.

" maaf aku tidak sengaja membangunkanmu… terima kasih ya sudah menjaga Myeonnie" ucap Kris penuh penyesalan, ia menatap wajah perempuan itu lekat untuk melihat apakah ada gurat kekesalan di paras yang menurutnya lumayan cantik tersebut, namun perempuan yang agak terlihat bodoh karena tidurnya itu hanya menatap balik wajah Kris kemudian memamerkan sebuah senyum menenangkan.

" hehe.. tidak apa-apa.. aku yang khilaf, seharusnya aku tidak ketiduran saat menjaga bayi, untunglah myeonnie tidak terbangun terus malah menghilang." Perempuan itu merapikan rambutnya yang agak acak-acakkan " ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah jam berapa ya?"

" umh.. sekarang sudah hampir jam 5.30" Kris tersenyum kaku lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan paras tampannya.

" maaf.. aku kelupaan waktu! Sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mengantarkanmu pu… eh!" Kris menepuk jidatnya, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa kalau ia tidak membawa mobil, malah datang kemari bersama Sehun hanya dengan sepeda motor. " a.. aku akan menemanimu pulang ke rumahmu U_U, hari sudah gelap, bahaya kalau perempuan pulang sendirian" sambungnya pasrah namun masih berusaha terlihat gentleman.

Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya panik, kasihan pada lelaki di hadapannya bila harus menemaninya menaiki subway dengan menggendong anak bayi " aniyoo.. tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok…. Umhh, maaf, siapa namamu?"

Kris baru mengingat bahwa mereka belum sempat berkenalan satu sama lain, pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya " Kris… Kris Wu, jurusan biotech tahun ke 3.. kalau kamu?"

Perempuan itu tidak ragu untuk menjabat tangan besar tersebut, dipolesnya senyum sopan " aku Kim Junhee, jurusan pharmacy tahun ke 2, sunbae… salam kenal"

" ahh.. kalau begitu Junhee-ssi, saya berharap kamu tidak menolakku setidaknya untuk menemanimu pulang. Oh iya kamu tidak sibuk kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam sebentar? Myeonnie juga belum makan…. Ku traktir deh, bagaimana pun tidak enak kalau berhutang budi padamu" ajak Kris dengan penuh harap, ya.. dia paling tidak suka berhutang budi kepada orang lain, terlebih kepada seseorang yang masih sangat asing dan baru dikenalnya.

Mau tidak mau, Junhee hanya dapat mengiyakan saja, ia tidak mungkin menolak bila Kris sudah memberikan alasan seperti itu, terlebih Junhee yang sebenarnya dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja tentu susah menolak "traktiran" tersebut, apalagi ia belum sempat membeli bahan makan malamnya untuk hari ini.

Kris tersenyum puas, ia mengetik sesuatu kepada Sehun yang ia yakin akan Sehun baca ketika ia bangun nanti, karena tentu saja Kris malas membangunkannya bila harus naik tangga lagi.

_Line_

_To: OhSeh_gantengnyatumpahtumpah_

_Uii! Kalau sudah bangun ingat kirim jurnalnya ke dosen botak itu, botaktapikece . Sudah kutest plagiarismnya, harusnya sih lewat. Jangan lupa ya! Aku mau makan malam dulu sama myeonnie n junhee. Besok aku baru bawakan saja hardcopynya, THX! _

Anggap saja ini keteledoran Sehun, kini Kris meninggalkannya seorang diri di universitas :P Setelah yakin chat tersebut sudah terkirim ia pun menutup kembali smartphonenya, Kris dapat membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana omelan-omelan yang akan dilontarkan Sehun ketika ia membaca linenya nanti.

Digoyangkannya perlahan bayi kesayangannya tersebut " myeonnie.. ini daddy~ bangun sayang"

Setelah beberapa kali guncangan, Joonmyeon yang tidurnya diganggu itu akhirnya membuka matanya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali dengan alis tertaut, kurang lebih sedikit rengekan halus tanda kesal keluar dari bibir poutnya. Untung saja Joonmyeon memang bukanlah anak yang cengeng, maka dari itu ia tidak menangis ketika dibangunkan. Anak kecil itu mau-mau saja ketika Kris mengangkatnya langsung dari tempat tidur dan menyampirkan wajah kecilnya pada pundak lebarnya.

" daddy~ welcome home~" panggilnya manja pada telinga kanan Kris yang tepat di sampingnya, ditambah dengan sedikit imbuhan dengkuran halus pada tiap kata-katanya kemudian memeluk leher daddynya kencang.

" maaf ya lama menunggu sleeping prince~ myeonnie pasti sudah lapar kan? Kita pergi makan malam sekarang yuk" ajak Kris seraya menepuk pundak Joonmyeon, sedangkan anak yang tadinya mengantuk itu langsung memelekkan kedua matanya mendengar kata " makan", semangatnya langsung membara tentu saja.

" myeonnie mau makan enak daddy! Makannn~" Kris tersenyum geli, ia sudah dapat menerka kalau babynya yang pencinta makanan itu akan berkata seperti itu, Kris malah akan kebingungan kalau Joonmyeon malah menolak makan malam demi tidur.

Namja tampan itu berbalik kepada Junhee, yang sebenarnya terus terdiam awkward di samping sunbaenya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat kedekatan sunbae dan anak asuhnya " junhee-ssi, kamu mau makan apa? Barat? Korea? Jepang? Atau makanan Chinese?"

" t…terserah sunbae saja" balasnya kaku, benar-benar awkward, Junhee sampai harus memeras otak akan apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia takut bila terlalu banyak bertanya ataupun berkata-kata, ia menjadi terkesan seperti "mendekati" sunbaenya tersebut.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya " ayolah, aku kan yang mentraktir.. kalau aku mentraktir makanan yang tidak kamu sukai, aku akan merasa tidak enak hati."

" kalau begitu… makanan chinese saja" ujarnya dengan suara pelan, Junhee tanpa sadar menurunkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap pada kedua mata Kris yang terlihat mengintimidasi.

Namun Junhee akan semakin salah tingkah ketika melihat senyum tipis Kris padanya

" ya sudah… kita berangkat sekarang yuk! Aku tahu restoran enak dekat sini"

.

.

.

Dengan begitulah, sekarang ketiganya kini berada pada sebuah restoran yang cukup apik, mereka memesan beragam jenis makanan dari xiao long bao, lamien hingga pudding dessert yang membuat Junhee enggan memakannya, menurutnya Kris terlalu banyak mentraktirnya sedangkan anak tunggal yang anak menjadi penerus perusahaan orang tuanya itu tentu tidak merasa apa yang dikeluarkannya itu berlebihan. Namun bila ia menolak tentu akan menyakiti perasaan lelaki yang kini mentraktirnya, karena itu Junhee dengan susah payah berjuang menghabiskan makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sesekali hazel itu menatap ke depan, dimana seorang daddy seperti seni pahatan itu terlihat mengamit xiaolongbao dengan sumpitnya, menghembus-hembuskannya hingga menurutnya tidak panas lagi untuk ukuran anak kecil kemudian memasukkannya pada mulut Joonmyeon yang sudah bersiap-siap terbuka lebar menerima makanan tersebut.

Melihat adegan manis tersebut, mau tidak mau Junhee jadi berfikir bahwa mereka sekarang terlihat seperti suami istri muda yang membawa anaknya untuk makan malam.

" mommy~ kenapa mommy berhenti makan?" tanya Joonmyeon lugu ketika melihat sumpit mommynya berhenti mengudara.

Segera Junhee menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis fantasinya yang sempat berkeliaran, semburat malu dihasilkan pada wajah mulusya karena telah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang sunbaenya. " m..mommy sudah kenyang myeonnie, hehe"

" loh.. masih banyak itu Junhee-ssi, makan saja… jangan malu-malu" Kris semakin mendorong beberapa nampan di depan wajah Junhee. Tidak sanggup menolak, perempuan itu akhirnya menghabiskan beberapa, sungguh Junhee tidak berani membayangkan berapa kilo yang ia dapat, timbangan pasti akan menjadi musuh besarnya setelah makan malam ini.

" oh yaaa daddy~ myeonnie ingat! Daddy tadi janji mau kasih sesuatu buat myeonnie.. myeonnie kan tidak nakal… ya kan mommy?" kedua mata berbinar itu menatap penuh pengharapan, kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di hadapan daddynya, memperlihatkan jari-jari mungil yang bersiap menunggu hadiah dari daddynya tersebut.

" daddy tidak membawa hadiahnya sekaran myeonnie.. besok yah? Myeonnie mau apa? Akan daddy belikan besok."

Moncong khas Joonmyeon keluar lagi, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban daddynya namun tangannya tetap mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya ala detektif, ia berfikir mau membeli boneka baru karena boneka cinammorolnya sudah lama hilang namun ia lebih menginginkan hal lain " myeonnie tidak mau hadiah, myeonnie mau ke… lotte world… bolehkan daddy?" pintanya ragu.

Wajah imut itu merenggut sedih " myeonnie cuma mau ke lotte world, tapi kalau daddy tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok.. daddy jangan marah ya", Joonmyeon teringat dulu saat ia meminta hal yang sama, ia menyangka daddynya malah kesal kepadanya kemudian meninggalkannya di tempat yang asing baginya, ia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang serupa lagi. Meski anak kecil itu begitu ingin pergi ke Lotte world yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia tapakkan kakinya, tapi ia akan menekan keinginannya asalkan daddynya tidak membencinya.

Kris yang tidak tahu menahu tentang kejadian yang pernah dialami Joonmyeon hanya menatap bayi kecilnya itu bingung, tidak biasanya anak kecil itu ragu dalam meminta sesuatu kepadanya " loh kenapa marah? boleh kok myeonnie, daddy akan mengajakmu main-main ke lotte world seharian besok"

Kedua mata yang sempat meredup itu menatap daddynya tidak percaya " benar daddy?" tanyanya dengan nada senang yang terlalu ketara.

" iyaa.. myeonnie ingin kesana kan?" Kris menggoyangkan tubuh kecil yang ia pangku itu kesana kemari dengan gemas. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menolak permintaan lugu babynya yang sangat ingin pergi ke taman hiburan itu.

Masih ragu, Joonmyeon menatap wajah daddynya untuk melihat apakah ada ekspresi kemarahan pada wajah tampan itu " Daddy tidak bohong kan? Daddy tidak akan tinggalin myeonnie di tempat seram lagi kan?"

" myeonnie tau kok.. daddy jadi benci myeonnie karena myeonnie mau ke lotte world. Myeonnie dari waktu itu ingin minta maaf sama daddy tapi myeonnie takut daddy marah lagi. Tapi daddy jangan pergi lagi ya? Kan hari ini myeonnie kan sudah jadi anak baik" pinta anak kecil itu dengan memelas seraya menggoyangkan lengan daddynya penuh harap.

Sedangkan Kris membatu mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka Joonmyeon akan mengungkit kembali masa lalunya yang pahit. Hati lelaki itu berdesir panas, ia menggertakkan giginya kemudian memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu, marah bukan karena Joonmyeon, namun ia murka, ia ingin memaki dan memukul lelaki brengsek yang dengan tega meninggalkan balita dengan hati sebersih Joonmyeon, anak kecil itu tidak bersalah namun ia meminta maaf kepada daddynya atas kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat. Kedua mata Kris berkaca-kaca karena terenyuh membayangkan penderitaan yang Joonmyeon lalui, dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Joonmyeon, anak kecil itu terlalu baik untuk merasakan kepahitan hidup, ia memang kurang beruntung tapi Kris bertekad akan membuatnya menjadi anak yang paling bahagia di dunia " hmmm tentu saja baby… ayo ke lotte world! Ingat ya, apapun yang myeonnie lakukan, daddy tidak akan pernah membencimu… daddy sangat menyayangimu Myeonnie…"

" … jangan pernah lupakan itu ya…."

.

.

.

.

" oh.. jadi sunbae memungutnya di jalanan?"

Kris mengangguk seadanya, mereka telah lama meninggalkan restoran china tersebut dan Kris mengantarkan Junhee ke rumahnya. Anak adam dan hawa itu berjalan bersisi-sisian sesekali menikmati deru suara mobil dan angin dingin yang menghembus wajah mereka. Anak kecil yang sudah kelelahan itu tertidur lelap pada gendongan daddynya sehingga ia tidak mendengar lagi apa yang Kris katakan perihal dirinya. " begitulah… dia bersikeras mengikuti aku karena wajahku yang mirip dengan ayah kandungnya"

Junhee menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan iba, perempuan itu sempat menangis terharu juga tadi ketika ia mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon " kasihan… dia anak yang malang, kenapa bisa ya orang tuanya setega itu membuang anak selucu dan sebaik myeonnie?"

Junhee juga seperti dapat merasakan bagaimana sedihnya Joonmyeon yang masih sangat kecil dan tidak tahu menahu apa-apa, dengan pikiran lugunya berfikir mana letak kesalahannya sehingga dirinya ditinggal oleh orang tuanya. Namun untunglah anak kecil itu ditemukan tanpa kekurangan apapun.

Perlahan Junhee merubah fokusnya dari anak kecil yang tertidur pulas itu kepada wajah sunbae di sampingnya, lelaki itu tanpa lelah menatap myeonnie dalam gendongannya, menatap dengan seksama apabila anak yang digendongnya itu menampilkan ekspresi tidak nyaman. Junhee tersenyum kecil, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur Joonmyeon sekarang ditemukan oleh sunbaenya yang begitu perhatian kepadanya " tapi sunbae hebat ya… sunbae mau memungut dan merawat anak yang bukan anak kandung sunbae, tidak semua orang dapat melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku benar-benar kagum."

Kris menatap wajah perempuan tersebut, berkedip sebentar, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya malu, jarang-jarang iya dipuji seperti ini apalagi dipuji oleh seorang perempuan jelita membuatnya salah tingkah. " a..ahh tidak juga… kalau kamu yang menemukan myeonnie, aku yakin kamu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama Junhee-ssi"

Tidak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Kris menatap ke depan, pada sebuah bangunan rumah sewa yang agak kecil di hadapannya. Jemuran baju terpasang berantakkan di perkarangan tersebut, ada juga yang dipajang di balkon yang mungkin merupakan pemilik ruangan yang lain. " orang tuamu tidak akan marah kan kamu pulang selarut ini?"

Junhee menyengir kaku " sebenarnya cuma aku yang tinggal disini sunbae, mereka sudah lama meninggal makanya aku harus part-time menjadi suster supaya dapat menutup kebutuhan bulananku, hehee… sunbae jangan berwajah seperti itu"

Perempuan itu tidak ingin Kris merasa iba dengannya, yang seorang mahasiswi namun harus berjuang keras untuk hidup sendiri, meski dirinya agak malu juga mengakui kejelataannya pada sunbaenya yang sepertinya cukup kaya tersebut, dapat dilihat dari banyaknya menu yang dipesankan untuknya serta bagaimana Kris tidak ragu-ragu dalam membayar tagihannya. " selamat malam Kris sunbae, terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke rumah"

Kris sempat menahan perempuan yang sudah membungkukkan wajahnya itu sebelum memasuki rumah tersebut " e.. errr… d.. daritadi aku ragu menanyakannya, tapi.. a..apa besok kamu punya waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke lotte world bersama, myeonnie pasti sedih kalau mommynya tidak ikut" ucap Kris terbata-bata, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengajak seorang perempuan berkencan ( apa bisa dibilang seperti itu?) karena selama ini perempuan lainnya yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya, itu membuatnya risih. Namun Kris merasa nyaman dengan Junhee, juniornya yang satu ini tidak dengan aggresif mendekatinya terlebih ia cukup handal mengurus Joonmyeon, anak balita itu juga merasa sangat nyaman berada pada pelukan sang mommy.

"..ti..tidak mau yah?"

Junhee berfikir sejenak sebelum menerima ajakan tersebut, ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu ayah anak tersebut tentunya. " apa aku tidak mengganggu waktu kalian sunbae? aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati"

Kris menggeleng keras " tidak, tentu saja tidak… myeonnie pasti senang kalau kamu ikut Junhee-ssi"

" ya sudah. Aku bisa kok kerja setengah hari saja" junhee mengiyakan, mupung belum ada banyak murid yang datang ke universitas, ia dapat meninggalkan pekerjaannya sehari karena ia yakin tidak akan ada orang yang mencarinya untuk berobat.

Pemuda yang tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya itu akhirnya menghela nafas leganya, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menunjukkan sebuah ketertarikkan kepada Junhee, perempuan itu memang berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang pernah ia temui—Apa karena perempuan itu dapat membantunya mengurus joonmyeon? Terlebih junhee juga menunjukkan rasa sayang pada anak balita tersebut, ya pasti seperti itu—pikir Kris pendek. " kalau begitu besok aku akan drop ke uni, sekaligus mau submit jurnalku setelah itu kita pergi sama-sama"

" umh! Sampai jumpa besok sunbae!"

" sampai jumpa besok Junhee-ssi! Jangan lupa ya" Kris melambaikan tangannya hingga perempuan itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

" daddy… mommy mana?" tanya Joonmyeon yang terbangun karena guncangan daddynya yang kurang lembut menurunkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Joonmyeon menguap lebar kemudian mengencangkan pelukannya pada perut daddynya yang juga ikut berbaring bersisian dengannya.

" mommy capek sayang.. jadi dia pulang ke rumahnya untuk tidur. Besok myeonnie bakal ketemu mommy lagi kok terus kita ke lotte world bersama, myeonnie senang kan?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus-elus rambut Joonmyeon, membuat anak kecil yang masih mengantuk itu kembali memeremkan mata sayunya.

Anak kecil itu mendengung puas, senyum lebar terulas indah menghasilkan pipi putihnya yang membulat lucu " myeonnie senang daddy~ hehe" kedua tangan kecil itu mengerat pada baju daddynya kemudian seperti biasa, ia pun membenamkan wajahnya pada daddynya.

Keduanya sudah hampir tertidur pulas sebelum Kris menangkap suara mobil yang berdecit di depan rumahnya, kemudian disusul dengan suara kunci dan deritan pintu depan. Kedua mata elang itu langsung membulat, tubuh jangkung itu reflek terbangun dan sempat mondar-mandir tidak jelas di dalam kamarnya dengan panic, terlebih ketika ia menemukan Joonmyeon kecil masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya.

Suara jantung itu semakin memompa cepat, hampir keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia mendengar adanya suara berat yang paling ia kenal di dalam rumahnya

" Kris… aku pulang"

" Shit! Itu daddy!"

**~TBC~**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS**

**LUPHH YOUU GUYS XD**

**Banyak review yang lucu, ngakak, penuh ekspresi xD saya suka**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR~ **

**Review again ne? welcome new reviewers^^ **

ngehehe tbcnya di saat yang tidak tepat ya :p puaskah dengan chapter ini? Yg SMTMS sama DTMC nyusul yaa~ xD adakah readers yang menebak kalau perempuan itu adalah junhee? Keknya tidak ada :'v semua readers pada kebakaran jenggot satu-satu pas kemarin aku nulisin mommy hahaha~


End file.
